The Blog Project
by StarvingWriterMaeve
Summary: A school assignment to promote creative writing restarts a lost connection. . .and creates a new one. -Complete.
1. Day 1 and 2

**The Blog Project**

**Day One: Let The Blogging Begin**

"Class, please, take your seats," Mrs. Jay slapped her black EXPO marker in her palm as her red nails wrapped around it. She crossed the classroom, glaring at her wild bunch of students.

The juniors all collapsed into their desks, cell phones silenced and put in their laps as they opened up their books. Mrs. Jay locked her dark eyes with each student in the front row before speaking again. "Today, I am going to try something different. Since this course is supposed to give you some creative writing experience, I designed the perfect month-long project."

Everyone groaned. Helga G. Pataki started sinking lower in her chair and twirling her hair. She hated the way her teacher pushed creative writing on them. She still wrote her deep, slightly obsessive love poetry about a certain football headed boy, but she still didn't share it.

Mrs. Jay brushed her fallen brunette hair off her face and continued speaking, ignoring the whines, "Today is all about the Internet, so I figured that I'll assign something related to the Internet." She paused, hoping to see a reaction, but got none. "You all will have to blog, every night for a month."

Helga was the first one to react with a laugh, "A blog?"

"Yeah, you know, where you write about stuff and post it for everyone to see? Of course, you won't release any real names and only the class will be able to read it."

Phoebe Heyerdahl, the quiet Asian, smiled from the front row before raising her hand, "What do we have to write about?"

"I will be giving you a daily prompt, and it will be posted online after school. But you are allowed to blog about what ever you want, as long as you also do my daily prompt. Now that that is out of the way, let's start reviewing last night's reading." Mrs. Jay pulled out her copy of _Moby Dick _and began asking her students questions pertaining to the chapters they were assigned to read last night.

Arnold always thought he was lucky when it came to his English class. It was practically his fourth grade class smashed together like old times. Although, the books they read weren't always so exciting. Who wanted to read about whaling anyways?

He smirked at Gerald's doodle of a sperm whale eating Captain Ahab's other leg. Gerald Johanssen was Arnold's tall, dark skinned, athletic best friend of fourteen years.

Arnold smiled again before turning his attention to the right to stop an outburst of laughter. He found himself looking at Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. She was filing her nails, texting, and staring out the window. She didn't care that she was obvious about not paying attention. Her raven hair had grown long over the years, but she always styled it a different way each day. Curly sat behind Rhonda, still completely obsessed with her.

Rhonda and Lila had become extremely close. Both Rhonda and Lila were treated like popular socialites in the high school. They'd spend their weekends at parties and gossiping, but Nadine was still Rhonda's best friend.

Nadine, also made more friends and grew rather close to Eugene Horowitz, Sheena and Brainy. Everyone still looked the same as they had in fourth grade, with a few minor changes. Nadine kept her blonde hair in a ponytail and Eugene became slightly less klutzy, with only a few severe accidents a month. He also kept his red hair cut rather short and continued to sing show tunes.

Herald Berman, another previous classmate, was still a big boy. He was tall, muscular, and still slightly overweight. He was on the school's varsity football team and played as a defensive lineman and tackler. He loved the sport and his teammates, but still spent his time with Sid and Stinky Peterson. The two boys were still the same, Sid always wore his boots and Stinky kept his country drawl. The three boys were still up to their old tricks, but they sometimes had help from Brainy and the AV Club.

Brainy learned to control his breathing issues, lost the glasses and built some muscle. Out of all the friends, he had changed the most, except for one. Helga was almost unrecognizable to Arnold. Even though Gerald and Phoebe were dating, Arnold never saw much of Helga. He'd hear things about her from Phoebe, or Gerald if he could remember, but never saw her. She had become rather quiet over the years. She didn't bully everyone as much as she used to. Arnold figured she was smart enough to have realized that high school was nothing like middle or elementary school.

Helga lost the unibrow, the bow and the pink dress and replaced it all. Her blue eyes were always piercing and angry, even when she smiled. She had taken a liking to keeping her blonde hair down and she even put multicolored streaks in some of the under layers. This week she had dark blue.

Sometimes Helga would be seen hanging with Wolfgang and his crew of senior boys, and other times she was seen by herself. She always would have Phoebe, but Arnold couldn't help but feel bad. This wasn't the Helga he knew.

Helga sensed his eyes on her. She turned up from her book, which she found only slightly interesting, and glared at him. "What, Football Head?" she mouthed as she wrapped a piece of navy hair around her finger.

Arnold turned around and returned staring at _Moby Dick _until the bell rang.

"Check the school's website tonight for the link to your blog registration!" Mrs. Jay yelled as her students fled the classroom.

_H-A!-H-A!_

"Oh, isn't it exciting?" Phoebe smiled as she matched her stride with her best friend.

"What? Blogging? I could be doing way better stuff with my time."

"I though you still liked to write," Phoebe mused. Helga tried to hide her blushing cheeks. Phoebe never bought into Helga's lies, she knew Helga was still crazy about Arnold.

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't in a while, though," Helga lied before walking up the steps. "Talk to you later, Pheebs."

"Bye Helga."

As soon as she shut the front door, Helga ran up the stairs and into her room. It was her typical afternoon routine. She'd run upstairs and stay into her room until dinner time, then she'd wander downstairs and make herself dinner. If her parents were lucky, she'd leave left overs for him. If not, Bob would order take out for himself and Miram.

Miram and Bob began working together at Big Bob's Electronics when Helga started middle school. It improved their marriage and themselves. Bob stopped being so angry all the time and Miram stopped drinking her "smoothies". Helga couldn't believe it took her so long to realize her mom was an alcoholic.

Now that Helga was locked in her room, she turned on her laptop and went to Hillwood High's school website. She actually liked the idea of having a blog. It was almost like a journal, only people would read it this time.

There was a big, flashing link labeled: "SEVENTH PERIOD ENGLISH 11." She clicked it an a large pop up flashed onto her screen.

_Hello, students! It's Mrs. Jay, and I would just like to welcome you to the wonderful world of blogging. The website I've created is password protected and will only allow our class to leave comments on the other blogs. Anyone with access to the school's website can read the blogs and comments, mind you._

_I trust you to be honest with everything. Don't keep your feelings inside! Let any feelings out that you have, this is a nonjudgemental internet community._

_Have fun creating your URL, designing your profile and creating a _nom de plume _(pen name) so your identities will be kept secret. Only I will know who your true selves are. If I read anything I like, I will probably discuss it in class._

_I hope you all enjoy this month long project!_

Helga rolled her eyes as she clicked the 'continue' button. A new screen appeared.

_STEP ONE: What is the password? _Helga rolled her eyes before entering the words 'Moby Dick'. They had been reading the book since the fifth week of school.

_STEP TWO: What is your real name? _Helga quickly typed her name and clicked on the arrow, opening up yet another screen.

_STEP THREE: Time to create your URL and profile!_

_Remember: nothing inappropriate and the URLs are also unable to change. Replace Hillwood High with your own words._

_http : / / www. hillwoodhighschool. blogproject .com_

_(You don't have to decide now. You can always come back later.)_

Helga paused for a moment. She didn't have any idea how to disguise herself when her entire class knew almost everything about her. That's what she hated most about her English class. It was all of her old classmates.

Helga shut her computer and decided to try her other homework before Wrestlemania came on at five.

After making herself dinner, Helga returned to her computer. A new link popped onto her screen: SEE WHO'S REGISTERED.

She clicked the link only to be surprised that her entire class had registered and done the first prompt. Helga could tell who everyone was immediately from one simple glance at the URL / Pen name list.

14 out of 15 have registered at :

Mrs. Jay - MobyDickRules / Teacher

Phoebe -ShEEqualsMCSquared / Science Girl

Gerald - BballBoy33 / Shaq 2.0

Rhonda - RicherThanYou / Miss Popular

Lila - EverSoRedHead / Country Girl

Nadine - BugsNotBoys10 / Buggin Out

Sheena - PeaceHopeLove / Always Love

Eugene - SingingInTheRain666 / Sunny Side Up

Brainy - Wheezy

Harold - INeedFood / Lineman 18

Sid -PranksterInBoots / Superstitious Kid

Stinky -LemonPuddin16 / Play Poker In Pumpkins

Curly -FreeTheAnimalsForRWL / Stalker

Arnold -FootballHead / Short Man

Helga stopped at Arnold's name. He was using her nickname as his URL? Her heart beat was pounding in her ears. Why would he even. . _.He knows it's unchangeable, right? _she thought as she clicked on the 'next' button.

Day One: Write about your day.

Helga groaned but typed out a quick, short, boring response. "Woke up late. Skipped breakfast. Late to school. Boring day. Got assigned to do a blog. Went home and did my homework. Made myself dinner. Watched TV and went to bed. Just another exciting day in my life." She didn't bother reading her classmates responses. She was still to busy thinking about Arnold's choice of a URL.

She then gave up mulling over the idea for her pen name and URL and quickly typed the first things that came to her mind: PinkStripes / Always Anonymous.

**Day Two **_**Part One**_**: Tell the Truth**

"Can I please see my seventh period English class during first period? Thank you," Mrs. Jay got off the principal's intercom just in time to see Helga being dragged into his office against her will.

"I didn't do it!" Helga snarled, trying to get out of the gym teacher's grip.

Principal Mayson crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Helga. He rolled his green eyes and ran his hand over his balding head. "What didn't she do this time?"

"She refilled every dodgeball with some black substance and had them explode all over my freshman class!"

"Who plays dodgeball in homeroom?" Mrs. Jay asked.

"I do. It's my job to keep kids active," the gym teacher then threw Helga forwards and she rammed her hip into a chair.

"Hey!" she yelled. "I didn't do it!"

"Then who did?" Principal Mayson asked. Helga went silent. "Fine, if she won't talk, then I'll just give her an in school suspension."

"What?"

"She doesn't deserve a suspension, right?" Mrs. Jay rested her hand on Helga's tense shoulder.

"Oh, no, she does. She's been late since school started, hangs out with a misbehaving crowd and always seems to be the one getting in trouble."

"Because I don't rat out my friends!"

"Well, Helga, I hope you don't have any tests today because you won't be able to take them," Principal Mayson returned to his desk and adjusted his tie.

Helga's face fell. "If I get a zero on my math test, I'll fail the class! Report cards come out next week! I won't be able to bring it up in time!"

"Too bad, Miss Pataki. Now go to the learning center in the library, I will lock you in there for the rest of the day."

"What? You can't do that! What about the honor code? Don't you trust me?"

Mr. Mayson laughed. "No, I don't." Mrs. Jay didn't know what to say. Helga quickly fled the room and the gym teacher followed after. "Mrs. Jay, if you want to keep your job I'd suggest telling no one of my disciplinary actions. Good day."

Helga slammed her locker and grunted.

"What did you say?" Wolfgang asked.

"I'm not an idiot. I didn't rat you out." She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think you guys only hang out with me so you can get me in trouble."

Wolfgang laughed, "What makes you think that?"

"Every time you idiots do something I always end up being around when you get caught. And I get blamed! I got an in school suspension because of you!" Helga playfully punched Wolfgang.

"Don't hit me," he laughed and punched her back.

"Why can't you please, just this once, admit that you little fuckers did something wrong?"

"Woah, Helga, those are some angry words." Wolfgang laughed.

"Because I'm angry with you!" She punched him again.

"I normally don't hit a girl, but keep punching me like that and I will."

"Oh, can it, Wolfgang," Helga shot back and started walking away.

Edmund, Wolfgang's best friend, laughed. "Looks like someone's upset."

"That little bitch is getting too smart for her own good," Wolfgang growled before walking away.

Arnold quietly shut his locker, _This isn't good. _He quickly picked up his backpack and walked toward his English class.

"Hello, I'm happy to see everyone heard the announcement." Arnold and Mrs. Jay looked at the door, hoping to see Helga walk in. "I just wanted to let you guys know I set up a few rules for the prompts."

"Rules? Like what?" Gerald asked.

"Like you have to write at least one hundred words and you have to describe something. This is going to be creative writing, and I want you guys to actually try something creatively, okay? Write a story or a poem or something."

The class nodded. "Also, I can understand if you find discussing your blogs embarrassing, so I won't do it in class. And I'm going to give you time right now to write the next prompt." She handed out laptops to each student and returned to her desk.

Day Two: Write a story about someone who has a secret.

Arnold bit his lip as he looked back towards the door before typing a fictional story.


	2. Day 2 Through 5

**The Blog Project**

**Day Two **_**Part Two: **_**Secrets Are Hard To Keep**

**Short Man Post # 2, Prompt: Secrets Tuesday 8:02 a.m.**

_The hallways were silent. _

_ Not a sound was heard as Carl opened the front door, expecting to see his classmates all waiting for him._

_ But no one was around. _

_ Carl ran his fingers through his curly black hair and marched forwards, trying to create noise in the unnerving silence."I can't believe you did that!" A voice made him turn his head. Standing in the shadows were three people: two rough looking boys and an innocent looking girl._

_ "What?" the dark haired bully asked._

_ "You guys got _me _in trouble with the school!" She raised her voice, but Carl heard it suddenly muffled. The boys had put their hands over her mouth._

_ Carl pressed his body up against his locker as he turned the corner to face the students. The girl was out of sight and the two boys were whispering to each other, "This isn't good, Jeff. She knows too much."_

_ "Maybe we should turn ourselves in."_

_ "No way man. She won't tell anyone. Besides, she's too weak to stand up for herself. We have nothing to worry about."_

"Hey, Arnold?"

Arnold looked up from his screen to see Gerald staring at him. "You've been staring at that screen for ten minutes. Something wrong?"

"No, no, just thinking about what to write." Arnold lied.

"Alright, man. You scared me for a second."

He laughed. "I'm cool."

Helga threw her backpack onto the ground and waited in the library for Principal Mayson. He quickly showed up and locked Helga into a study room. There was a small table with two chairs and a giant glass window looking into the room.

"Great, I'm like a circus freak," she muttered as a few students stared at her. She collapsed into a chair and stared at the wall straight ahead. Principal Mayson took her cell phone, MP3 Player and backpack. She had nothing to do to keep herself entertained. _This sucks! _So she shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Has anyone seen Helga?" Phoebe asked the English class.

"She got an in school suspension," Mrs. Jay replied.

"Oh, no. That's awful!"

"Yeah, and she doesn't deserve it," Arnold muttered under his breath. Gerald eyed his friend skeptically before turning back to his computer.

"She'll be back in class tomorrow. Okay, now everyone, let's pack up and get to class. Your teachers are going to hate me for keeping you," Mrs. Jay laughed as her students quickly fled the classroom. "I'll see you later!"

Arnold was grateful that his second period was free. He went to the library. He knocked on Helga's door and woke her up.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she barked as she walked to the window.

Arnold knew was at risk for getting beaten up by Wolfgang, but Helga had a right to know she was being used.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

"This is important."

"Well, I'm trapped in here."

Arnold pulled on the door and rested his backpack in the doorway so it wouldn't shut. Helga rolled her eyes and returned to her chair, scowl on her face.

"Why are you in here?"

"I could ask the same to you, Football Head." _You came to rescue me, right? _her heart beat picked up.

"I know you didn't do anything wrong."

"You and me both," she shot back. Arnold crossed the small room and sat down in the chair across from her. Her tone quickly switched to annoyed, "Seriously, why are you here?"

"I know you're innocent. Wolfgang is just using you."

"_No duh, _Arnoldo!"

Arnold didn't know why he cared so much. He wasn't friends with Helga He had given up trying after almost ten or so years, but he still felt like he needed to be nice. "So why don't you do something about it?"

"What can I do? He's the biggest bully in the school and, believe it or not, a friend."

"Really? You think he's a friend?"

"Well, yeah. He hangs out with me when Phoebe's with Geraldo and I don't wanna be a third wheel on their dates. We have some common interests."

"Why don't you hang out with Rhonda? Or anyone else besides Wolfgang?"

"Why do you care so much, Football Head? It's not your business!"

"Look, I know we haven't really talked in a few years, but I figured if we're in the same classes, we should at least try to be nice."

"Why would I ever be nice to you, Arnold? He-llo? I'm Helga Pataki." She stood up. "Oh, and thanks."

"For what?"

"Letting me escape," she replied before walking to the door and opening it. Arnold jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm.

"You're not leaving, Helga. You'll just get in more trouble!"

"No one's around, Arnold. Now let me go." She broke her arm free, resisting the urge to fall apart at his touch, and walked away. She smirked as she quickly fled school grounds.

Arnold groaned as he went back to his locker. _Great, now I'll be wanted for assisting a fugitive, _he laughed.

Helga walked into her house and immediately went online to her blog. She had recent one comment from Teacher: "I know you're a better writer than this. P.S. We missed you in our meeting today."

Helga rolled her eyes and shut her down computer. She knew she was a decent writer, and a really good poet, but she didn't want to share her feelings with the world just yet.

**Day Five: Party Time**

The week continued as usual. Helga would ignore everyone, give Arnold a few snappy remarks, and hang out with Wolfgang and Ed. Arnold tried to persuade her to avoid them, but it didn't happen.

Mrs. Jay expressed her concern for Helga to the class every day. "You've stopped blogging, Helga." It was true. Helga hadn't written anything since the first day. Everyone else had picked up blogging easily, actually posting their own thoughts as well as following the prompts. Other students at the school enjoyed reading the blogs, too.

"Yeah, so? I've been busy," she shot back.

Phoebe turned around from her desk in the front and offered a sympathetic smile to her best friend. Helga rested her forehead on her copy of _Moby Dick_.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Mrs. Jay," Helga replied in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Well, Helga, if you're not too busy being manly or whatever, I'm having a party tonight." Helga turned her head up just in time to hear everyone gasp. Rhonda had just invited Helga to her Friday night party. Helga never got invited, but she didn't care.

Rhonda sent a discreet smile towards Arnold. All week he had been begging her and Lila to get Helga to hang out with them. Rhonda didn't get why, she figured he was just being nice, but Arnold told her the whole story about Wolfgang. So, she figured she'd cut Arnold some slack and humor him.

"'Being manly'?" Helga snarled.

"Yeah, I mean, you aren't exactly the most feminine person I know. I wouldn't even know you were a girl, but you keep your hair long and dye it."

"I'll show you, Princess. I'll be at your party tonight, and I'll be the most feminine girl there."

Rhonda smirked before turning her attention to her cell phone, "Whatever you say, Helga."

Helga trudged to her locker, internally groaning. Why did she agree to go to the party?

"So, are you ready?" Rhonda's voice made Helga's fist clench.

"For what?"

"I'm taking you shopping. If you're coming to my party, and going to be feminine, you'll need my help." Rhonda and Lila grabbed onto Helga's arms. Before she knew what was happening a few other girls, including Phoebe, got into their cars and followed Rhonda and Helga to the mall.

"Why did I agree to this?" Helga whispered to Phoebe as they walked into the beauty salon.

"Because there's someone you want to impress," Phoebe whispered.

Helga couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks. "I guess."

"Helga, come here!"

"Yes, Rhonda?" Helga was forced into a stool. Her neck was tipped back and the hot water used to wash her hair made goosebumps rise on her arms.

"I want you to cut and curl her hair. Oh, and to humor her, give her a few black under streaks," Rhonda demanded to the hair stylist.

"Wow, someone's even more demanding than I am," Helga teased.

"It's the only way to get them to listen," Rhonda laughed.

Once Helga's hair was done, and Rhonda forced her into a makeup chair, it was time to buy Helga a dress and heels.

"Heels? You. . . you want me in _heels_?" Helga cried.

"Yes. And we'll find you some after we get your dress," Rhonda explained as she walked through the mall.

Rhonda stopped suddenly, causing the group of girls to collide into each other. "Ow!" the girls yelled.

"I just found Helga's dress." Rhonda held her arms out as they looked into the store window.

Helga laughed. "I'm not wearing that!"

"Oh, my God! Helga, you have to! You'd look amazing in that!" Phoebe smiled.

The girls pushed Helga into the store, laughing as Rhonda grabbed the dress of the rack. "Trust me, if you wear this, every girl will have his eye on you."

"I knew it. I'm a genius," Rhonda yelled into Nadine's ear as they watched Helga walk into the party. Her curled hair bounced as she slowly made her way down the steps in her four inch black heels. Her black dress fell onto the beginning of her thigh and sparkled when light hit it. It was a low cut, spaghetti-strapped dress that accented Helga's curves.

"Oh, my God!" A few of the guys laughed as Gerald and Arnold exchanged looks of surprise.

"That's not Helga," Harold whispered.

"Yeah, I know. That girl is hot. . . Helga's not," Sid laughed.

"No, guys, that's Helga," Rhonda smiled.

"Holy shit."

Rhonda laughed before walking back to Helga. "I have someone I want you to meet. This is Jonah, he goes to my country club. I hope you guys have a good night."

Helga smiled awkwardly at the cute guy standing before her. She didn't know what to say, but she got a strange feeling from him. Something she couldn't quite explain. She tried to ignore the feeling in her gut as she took in the boy. He was tall, well built body hidden in a white t-shirt that looked almost too tight, and he wore flattering skinny jeans. Not the kind that were so tight that it looked like you couldn't breathe, but the kind that looked comfortable. Helga could tell Jonah was taking her in too.

"I'm Jonah, if you didn't catch that from Rhonda," he smiled, brown eyes lighting up.

Jonah leaned in closer to hear over the music, "I'm Helga," she replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," the two laughed. Jonah held his arm out and escorted her to the patio.


	3. Day 6

**The Blog Project**

**Day Six: The Recovery**

**Miss Popular Post # 8: Friday Night's Party Saturday 12:03 p.m.**

Hello, wonderful readers! _Miss Popular _here and I'm ready to dish out the biggest night of drama _ever! _No, it wasn't what happened on _The Hills_ last night.

On Friday, I had a party (big surprise) and it was spectacular. I had convinced an old frenemy of mine to change her image and come dressed as someone I would talk to. And she did! She looked incredible, I might add, and she was having a great time.

But then some jerk decided to spike my famous fruit punch and everything hit the fan!

Another old friend of mine got so drunk that he hooked up with another girl! He's had a girlfriend since like the sixth grade and they're totally crazy about each other! It's cute, actually, but they'd never fought before. Seeing their relationship crumble before my eyes was scary. The girl is usually quiet, calm and collected, but she was seconds away from bursting into tears! I didn't want anyone to see her cry so I quickly ushered her into the bathroom and let her cry while her boyfriend stumbled around outside the door.

It was around midnight when MORE drama happened!

As I was in the bathroom consoling the crying girl, she got a text from my frenemy! It said, and I quote, 'Out on patio with sketchy guy. Respond quick. If I don't answer, get help.'

Her fingers flew across the keypad and we waited in an unnerving silence. Five minutes passed and there was no answer.

"We have to get her!"

"Come on, we need muscle! We couldn't stop a guy like that!" I responded before running out of the bathroom. My eyes scanned the crowd, everyone looked drunk.

I ran into the kitchen, "Oh, thank God! P-, get in here!" She ran in and we both stared at our new rescue team. Two bullies, a football player and a football headed boy.

"Guys, this isn't good." I said, trying to rally them up.

"Are you okay, P?" Football Head asked. She nodded then handed him her phone. "We need your help."

"What's up?" the Lineman asked.

"It's H-. She went out onto my patio with a guy and she got a bad feeling about it. She hasn't responded, so I think something's wrong!" I cried.

The two bullies laughed. "She deserves whatever she's getting. Did you see the way she was dressed tonight?" She was wearing a low cut, short sparkly black dress and matching heels. She looked good.

"That's no excuse! Come on, please? Isn't she your friend?"

The bullies laughed again! "No," the tougher one responded.

"Well, we can't waste any more time here, come on!" P- grabbed onto Football Head and Lineman's hands and the two ran towards the patio.

"I know you guys are mean, and you don't think she's a friend, but you don't have to be such jerks about it. She's in trouble!" I quickly ran away, only to hear them follow me. I smiled as we reached the patio.

It was empty.

"Oh, no!" her friend cried, then began yelling her best friends name. I quickly silenced her and we heard muffled screams coming from the far side of the patio, up against the wall.

"Go!" I shoved the guys forwards and the four boys surrounded the two. It looked like the boy had her pressed up against the wall, tongue down her throat, one hand on her thigh and the other on her chest. It was disgusting and disturbing to look at.

The two bullies pried the guy off of her and held him up against the wall while Lineman delivered a swift punch to his face. She fell to the ground, pale and shaken. Her best friend and I quickly rushed over to her, and with the help of Football Head we pulled her away from the bad guy and into a deck chair.

"Are you okay?" we all asked her.

She didn't respond. She just looked up at her friend and tried to hide her tears.

"We'll go get you water, come on," I grabbed onto Football Head and we ran back into the kitchen.

We returned a few minutes later to see her hugging P- and wiping away tears. Football Head quickly escorted her home and the three other guys threw the mean boy out onto my lawn.

Then I had to escort everyone off of my property, "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!" I yelled. And the two bullies and Lineman got tricked into cleaning up my house with me. Or for me. Whatever. The house got cleaned, that's all that matters.

Which reminds me, I should probably call my frenemy. I hope she's okay.

Write later, readers. - _Miss Popular._

Rhonda shut her computer and grabbed her cell phone, searching her contacts for Helga's number. Rhonda never would've guessed that she actually liked being sort of friends with Helga again. It was like old times.

"Hello?" a tired voice asked.

"Helga, it's Rhonda. Are you okay? I'm so sorry I invited that jerk,Jonah. I mean, I though he was a good guy and -"

"Rhonda, I'm okay. I should be thanking you. You guys showed up just in time."

"Well, good. Did you get home okay?"

"I was with Arnold, of course I did. He wouldn't take his eyes off me for fear of me disappearing into the night."

Rhonda laughed. "I think there was another reason he had his eyes on you, Helga. You looked amazing last night."

"All thanks to you," Helga laughed.

"So, what are you going to do on this fine Saturday?"

"Probably go running. I haven't done that in a while. You're going shopping, I assume?"

"Oh, Helga darling, you know me too well. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Rhon." Helga hung up the phone and walked down stairs, ready to run and forget last night ever happened.

Every step rang like thunder in her ears. Helga had been running around the park all afternoon. She'd lost track of how many laps she had done. Seventeen was the last number she remembered. Her entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her heart was beating like a drum. Blood was pounding in her ears and her breaths sounded shallow. She tried to forget the feeling of his tongue down her throat, the feeling of his hands wander up her thigh and chest. She felt disgusting and violated. Helga began sprinting, trying to block out the world and focus on running.

It wasn't working.

The next thing she remembered was opening her eyes, staring up at the sky. Her chest was rising too quickly and her legs felt like solid jelly.

"Helga? Oh, thank God, you're okay!"

Her muscles ached. It was the first time she'd felt any pain from her intense running.

"Helga, can you hear me? It's Arnold. . .and the guys. Will you please answer me?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out. Only a weak grunt. She kept her dizzying vision focused on the fluffy white clouds, trying to stop the pain.

"Do you remember what happened?" She felt hands lock onto her arms and pull her forwards off the grass.

"What?" she finally asked.

"You were running incredibly hard. You ended up passing out. Curly was the one who saw you go down."

Curly waved to her as she stumbled forwards, unable to keep her footing. She collapsed onto all fours, hair falling in her face.

"She's dehydrated," Harold tossed Arnold a Gatorade bottle. "Happens all the time at football."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sid asked.

"I reckon so," Stinky replied as Helga slowly rose to her feet again.

"Helga, do you need me to take you home?" Her stomach knotted, but the pain in her legs made it hard to enjoy the thought that Arnold would be taking her home. Again. "You know what, I'll take you to my house, it's closer." Helga's smile was weak, but inside she was on the verge of freaking out. "I'll be back guys, okay?" Arnold slung Helga's arm around his waist and began walking, trying to keep her steady. "Why were you running so hard?"

"Uh. . I just wanted a little exercise, you know, fresh air and everything," she lied before taking a sip of Gatorade. She gently stepped out of Arnold's embrace. She tried to keep her mind off the fact that she was only in a sports bra and running shorts, practically naked, walking to Arnold's house.

"Brainy said you'd been at the park all day."

Helga rolled her eyes, but she wasn't surprised. "Okay, how would he know?"

"He was watching his little sister. He said you ran like thirty laps or something before sprinting. Does this have anything to do with last night?"

Helga kept her mouth shut. _Since when is Arnold intuitive? _"Helga, please, tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend."

"Nothing, okay? I just. . . didn't want to stay at home."

"Helga, I know you better than that-"

Arnold's speech was cut short when a group of guys they didn't know began staring at Helga. Helga quickly turned her face away, avoiding eye contact with them. A few low whistles filled the silence.

Arnold immediately wrapped his arm around Helga and pulled her close, keeping his eyes even with the boys. Helga bit her lip to hide her smile and kept her eyes focused on the road.

Arnold kept his arm around her, even though they had passed the boys. "Thanks for that, Football Head," she pushed his arm off, trying to hide the happiness on her face. _Oh, my love, protecting me from all evils! _

"You're welcome."

A silence settled as the two approached the boarding house.

"I haven't heard from Phoebe all day. Have you talked to Gerald?"

Arnold looked away quickly. Everyone had heard about what happened between the two. It was bad. Arnold felt terrible about the whole thing, he was there and let Gerald out of his sight. "No. I haven't."

"I swear, if something else happened, I'll go beat his cheating little as-"

"Ah, Eleanor!"

Arnold and Helga both turned around to see Arnold's grandma, Gertie, standing in her karate attire, black belt tied loosely around her waist.

"Hi," Helga responded shyly.

_Eleanor? _Arnold wondered. He had heard his grandmother address people by different names, but why did it seem familiar to him?

Gertie continued to smile, "Back from your emergency visit to the White House?"

"Uh, Grandma, why are you in your karate outfit?" Arnold quickly interrupted.

"You haven't practiced in a while, Grasshopper. Come. We will review what you've learned."

Helga couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. "Alright, then, I'll go."

"No, Eleanor, dear, you must stay!" Gertie smiled and guided her up the stairs. "That ride down here must've done a number on you. Hurry now, go wash up!"

"Oh. . .okay," Helga shrugged as she entered the room marked W.C. She shut the door and quickly collapsed against it, smiling. She was too excited her thoughts were racing at a thousand miles per hour.

The last time she was in Arnold's shower was when she was nine and slept walked into his house. How she ended up in the shower, she'll never know. _Eleanor! _It clicked for Helga then. One of the few times she snuck in during the night, Gertie had woken her up with a breakfast and addressed her as Eleanor Roosevelt!

Helga turned the water on, waiting until the room filled completely with steam before stepping in. Her muscles ached like crazy, and they would probably hurt for the next few days.

"Eleanor, darling, I have clothes for you!" a knock on the door brought Helga out of the shower. "They're some of my grandson's old things," Gertie smiled.

"Thanks," Helga returned the smile before shutting the door and examining her new attire. Helga picked her sports bra up off the floor, only to groan. It was still sweaty beyond belief. She couldn't put it back on. _Ugh, this is just great. _She pulled Arnold's old t-shirt over her head and shook her wet hair out. Luckily, the shirt was still slightly big on her, so no one could really tell. She quickly threw her running shorts back on and walked downstairs.

"Eleanor, Arnold told me all about your fall. You should eat something, then rest."

Helga began to protest, "That's sweet of you, but I should probably -"

"Grandma's right, Helga. You passed out from dehydration. You should eat and drink something. We can hang out until you feel better."

Helga felt her cheeks warm as Gertie guided her to a chair. _An afternoon with Arnold, _she tried to keep her sigh quiet, _I need to go running more often._

"Hey, Short Man I need your hel-lo!" Helga waved at Arnold's grandpa.

"What did you need, Grandpa?" Arnold asked as he took Helga's empty dish to the sink.

"Oh, nothing. I'll just leave you and your little girlfriend alone."

Helga laughed loudly, trying to prevent the situation from getting awkward. Arnold was relieved that Helga didn't freak out about the comment. "She's not my girlfriend, Grandpa. This is Helga, remember?"

"Ah, yes, the bully." Helga laughed again. "Alright, whatever, I can see I'm not wanted." He quickly fled the room, a wide smile across his face.

Arnold and Helga went into the living room, silent. Arnold tried to talk to Helga, but she didn't seem interested in conversation.

"Helga, is something wrong?"

Her mind had been stuck on the events of the party. The more she tried to forget about it, the more it came back to her. She had been violated, but not completely. She was lucky, but she still felt. . . wrong.

"No," she croaked out, tears welling again. _Damn it, don't cry, _she commanded herself.

Arnold knew Helga wanted to talk about it, but it was hard for her. I mean, he couldn't imagine how she felt. She had been forced to make out with a sleazy guy who took complete advantage of her.

"I'm sorry that it happened to you."

"Why? Nothing bad happened. I wasn't raped or anything."

"Still, Helga, he did. . ." Arnold tried to think of the word, "violate you. I saw his hands all over you. So did a lot of people."

Helga brought her legs to her chest, looking away from Arnold. "Yeah, I know. I feel like an idiot for letting him touch me. I should've done something."

"You did. You told Phoebe. You didn't do anything wrong."

"He called me a tease. He said," Helga deepened her voice, "'No girl would dress like that if she wasn't asking for it.' Then he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. He was too strong for me to fight off. I tried, but it wasn't enough."

Arnold sat quietly, listening to Helga's story. He felt sick to his stomach just listening to the way things happened.

"I'm just really lucky you guys go there when you did. His hands were completely down. . . " Helga stopped talking when she realized a tear had fallen down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly before clearing her throat. "We should do something else," she whispered.

"Helga, you're strong and smart and talented and beautiful. You shouldn't let some jerk like Jonah make you feel or think any differently. It's okay to be upset about what happened. You were taken advantage of. But I know you're smart enough to not let it completely tear you apart. I know you'll be okay, Helga."

Another tear rolled down her cheek and Helga laughed, "You really believe all of that, Football Head, or was it just another one of your cheer up speeches?"

Arnold slowly leaned forwards and wiped the tear away. He looked Helga dead in the eye and smiled, "I really believe it." He hugged her tightly.


	4. Day 5 and 6 Redux through Day 8

**A/N: *INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE.***

**The Blog Project**

**Day Five Redux: The Captain Came To Party**

"Gerald, are you okay?" Arnold asked as Gerald tossed another cup of punch down his throat.

"T-t-totally," his words slurred.

"Oh, no, Gerald. I think Captain Morgan paid a visit to the party," Arnold grabbed the cup from his friend's hand, smelling the horrible scent of rum.

"Hey!" Gerald tried to reach out and grab it back, but he stumbled.

"How many of these have you had?"

"S-S-seven, last time I checked," he hiccuped.

"Gerald, stay here, I'm going to get Phoebe. She'll know what to do to sober you up." Arnold forced Gerald into a chair and began searching the crowd for Phoebe, or Helga. Helga wouldn't go to a party without leaving Phoebe's side.

"Phoebe," Arnold released a sigh of relief as he walked towards her standing in the kitchen talking to Rhonda. "Gerald's drunk."

"Oh, _shit_," Rhonda hissed before leaving the room.

"Let's take him home," Phoebe smiled.

"Hey you," a voice purred into Gerald's ringing ear. He turned up to come face-to-face with a girl's chest. He smiled and brought his eyes up to see a beautiful, bubbly blonde with big brown eyes. He recognized her from his Latin class, but couldn't recall her name. His vision was slowly going hazy.

Gerald was too dazed to remember what happened. He felt her smooth hand slip around his neck and pull him to his feet. Once he made sure he could walk without falling on his face, he followed the girl into the bathroom. The door locked and he felt her grab onto his waist, pulling him into her. He tried to pull back, but it was no use. The alcohol had taken over.

The loud knock on the door brought the girl off of Gerald. She hastily put her shirt on, inside out and backwards, then threw the door open to come face to face with Rhonda. Rhonda held up the empty liquor bottle, then threw it at the girl. She caught it, smiling sheepishly.

"Get out!" Rhonda screamed. The girl picked her bra up off the floor before running away. Gerald collapsed against the wall.

"Gerald!"

Arnold and Phoebe both looked down on him as Rhonda snapped her fingers, trying to keep his eyes open. Rhonda suddenly gasped, pulling on Gerald's neck and bringing him to his feet. Obnoxiously bright red lipstick marks were visible. "Ow," he whispered a few seconds later.

"She kissed you!" Phoebe screamed. The three teens stood in shock. They'd never heard Phoebe raise her voice. Rhonda handed Gerald off to Arnold, said "Take him upstairs to my guest room," then locked the door.

"Phoebe?" Rhonda asked as Phoebe sat on the closed toilet.

"He hooked up another girl."

"He's drunk out of his mind."

"Gerald's smarter than to let alcohol control him," Phoebe tried to rationalize.

"Are you okay?"

Phoebe's eyes brimmed with tears. "No," her voice cracked before she broke down.

"Gerald, I can't believe you did that!" Arnold yelled at his drunk best friend as they stood in the elevator.

"Wha' happen'?" Gerald asked.

"You hooked up with another girl!" Arnold tried to keep his voice down as the elevator door opened. The first room was open so Arnold stumbled across the hall with Gerald on his side.

"I need to puke," Gerald whined. Arnold watched as Gerald stumbled into the bathroom door before making it safely to the toilet.

Arnold walked over to Gerald, patting his back, "You better stay in this room tonight, okay? I don't want you puking on Rhonda's stuff."

Gerald moaned before curling around the toilet. Arnold knew he wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time.

**Day Six Redux: The Morning After**

_Oh, God, I feel like I was hit by a truck, _Gerald held his head as he blinked furiously, trying to adjust his eyes to the sunshine flooding through the bathroom window.

He made it to the counter and began washing his face, only to bring his eyes to a note on the mirror.

"_Cheater, _take two and get the hell out of my house! -Rhonda." He saw a bottle of aspirin on the counter and he quickly obliged.

"Cheater?" he asked aloud before ripping the note off the mirror and heading downstairs.

Rhonda sat at the counter with Phoebe, Harold, Wolfgang and Edmund. They all had spent the night, Gerald assumed as he stepped into the kitchen. The room went silent.

Harold, Wolfgang and Edmund bolted out of the room with their plates of food. Rhonda shot daggers at Gerald before smiling at Phoebe, "I'll be right outside. Call if there's any trouble."

"Thanks," she smiled before turning her face towards her lunch. It was almost two in the afternoon.

"Some party huh?"

Phoebe acted as if she hadn't heard him.

"Phoebe?" Gerald repeated her name a few more times, then sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe finally looked at him, "I don't know. Why don't you ask Savannah?"

"What?"

"Savannah? The blonde from your Latin class. You guys sure seemed to be _studying_ real hard last night," she stood up from the table and brought her dish to the sink. Gerald followed behind, confused.

"What?"

"Gerald, how could you not remember?"

"I was drunk."

"That's not an excuse, Gerald. You hooked up with Savannah in the bathroom!" Phoebe smacked her hands on the counter before turning her back to him.

Suddenly, Gerald remembered. "Oh, God. I did." Her alcohol covered tongue still tasted sour in his mouth. Or it could've been vomit, he was unsure.

Phoebe started walking away. "Wait, Phoebe we need to talk about this."

"I _really _don't want to talk to you, Gerald," she shot back before hugging and thanking Rhonda. Gerald thanked her too then followed Phoebe.

Phoebe picked up her pace as she made it to the streets of Hillwood, trying to keep her tears in. She was angry with him. How could he do that to her? Drunk or not, that wasn't the issue. The issue was that she couldn't trust him anymore. Gerald had always been a big flirt, but he never acted on any of it. Until last night, anyways.

"Phoebe, please, talk to me!"

"No! I have to go check on Helga!"

"What happened to Helga?"

"You were too busy vomiting to care," Phoebe glared at him before walking up Helga's door step. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her number, but got no answer.

Phoebe knocked. "Hello? Helga?"

The door flew open and Mr. Pataki half smiled at the teens, "Hi, Phoebe. Olga's not here. Haven't seen her all morning." Phoebe had learned to accept the moments when Mr. Pataki couldn't even remember his daughters name and didn't let them faze her anymore. On occasion, he'd get her name right, but usually it was 'Olga'. She figured habits died hard with the Pataki's.

"Thank you, Sir," she smiled before walking away.

"Wait, Phoebe, please!"

"Go home Gerald!" she slammed her front door in his face. Gerald quickly began running, which he realized was a mistake. Shortly after keeping his vomit down, he resumed walking towards Arnold's house.

"Arnold, you have to help me."

"I'm kinda in the middle of another crisis, Gerald. And besides, I really don't know what you should do. You messed up big time."

"Okay, woah, what happened to my advice giving best friend? And why are you so busy?" Gerald pushed his way into Arnold's house, stopping short in the doorway. "What is the Devil doing here?"

Helga marched over to Gerald, anger rising, "You really should leave unless you want to go in a body bag."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course I am you lousy, no good, mother fuc-"

"Alright, stop, Helga." Arnold laughed nervously to release the tension in the room. It didn't work.

"Seriously, why is she here? What is going on? And why isn't she wearing a bra?"

Helga stepped back and smacked Gerald hard across the face. It stung even more because Helga' ring had cut his cheek. Not only was she offended, but she was mad at him for making Phoebe cry.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it! Phoebe would never hit you, but I'm not afraid to!" Helga screamed.

"Helga, it's okay. Gerald and Phoebe will work something out. As their friends, we need to help them," Arnold replied calmly.

"I'll help Phoebe all right, by hi-"

Arnold stepped in between Gerald and Helga. "Please, Helga. I'll talk to Gerald. If you're okay with walking alone, you should go to Phoebe's."

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Keep me updated on this wreck," she shot back from the front door.

"Okay, did you not see her smack me?" Gerald asked as he pressed his hand back to his cheek.

"I wanted to smack you too, Gerald. You went to second base with another girl! And you were drunk."

"Why did I do it?" He collapsed onto the couch.

"Like I said, you were drunk. According to a few kids, she came onto you." Arnold sat on the other side, where Helga had just been sitting, and smiled at his best friend.

"I don't know what to do, Arnold. She won't talk to me!"

"I think you should give her a few more hours. Then, you should go by her house and apologize. Then take it from there."

Gerald nodded as he tried to think of the perfect apology. Arnold didn't even realize that Gerald was quiet. He was too focused on his moment with Helga. Seeing her cry was something he'd never expect to see. Ever.

Gerald couldn't take the silence anymore. "So, what happened to Helga?"

"After I left you puking upstairs, Rhonda said that Helga was in trouble. Phoebe and Rhonda convinced Harold, Wolfgang and Edmund to come outside with me. Some guy was taking advantage of her. It could've been a lot worse than it was if we hadn't showed up."

"Damn." Gerald sat back in the couch and laughed, "Rhonda throws wild parties."

"It's not funny Gerald," Arnold's tone was serious. "None of this is even slightly funny. Helga was almost raped and you cheated on your girlfriend."

"I know, I know. God, why did I do it? I love Phoebe and would never want to hurt her. I'm an awful person."

"You're not an awful person. You just made a mistake."

"A big mistake that could cost my relationship. I've never seen Phoebe so angry and hurt before."

"Everything will be okay, Gerald. If she loves you, she'll know you made a mistake and accept your apology."

"I hope you're right, man."

Helga ran to Phoebe's house, ignoring the burning pain in her legs and knocked furiously on her door. Phoebe was surprised to see Helga stumbled in, panting. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Phoebe laughed.

"Seriously, Phoebe, talk to me."

"Helga, I'm fine. I just need to release some steam. I'm gonna fence. You can hang out here until I'm done. You might want another shower," she laughed and kept her face strong.

"Phoebe-" Helga tried to protest as Phoebe guided her to the bathroom.

"I'll get you different clothes."

"Oh, and I'll need a bra too," Helga added quietly.

Phoebe laughed. "I swear I'll never understand what you do in your free time."

"Right back at you," Helga laughed too.

"This is driving me crazy," Gerald threw his phone to the ground and looked back up at the TV.

"Did you really expect her to answer?" Arnold laughed as he returned with a bowl of popcorn.

"I was kind of hoping she would," Gerald admitted.

"Arnold!"

The boys looked up to see Mr. Hyunh at the bottom of the staircase, red in the face.

"Is something wrong?"

"I found _these _in the bathroom," he threw Helga's work out clothes at Arnold, who let them drop to the ground in front of him. "Next time your little girlfriend comes over, tell her not to leave her stuff behind, okay?"

Gerald couldn't contain his laughter. He began laughing so hard, tears rolled down his cheeks. "That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!"

"Gerald, relax. They're just Helga's clothes."

"Oh, no, I meant the girlfriend part."

"Oh, why, something happen to Eleanor?" Grandpa Phil asked, laughing. Gertie smiled.

"No. She had. . ." Arnold tried to remember what his grandmother had said earlier, "important business to attend to."

Phil smiled, "Well, Gerald, will you be spending the night?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I have something I gotta do," Gerald quickly rose to his feet and saluted Arnold and his family.

"Good luck," Arnold teased as the front door shut.

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she opened the front door. She was tempted to come at him with her fencing sword, but she didn't. Gerald was standing in front of her with a bouquet of flowers. Phoebe expected nothing less from the 'ladies man'.

"Can we talk?"

Phoebe rested against the door, "I have nothing left to say to you, Gerald. Last night was proof that I can't trust you."

"Yes, yes you can Phoebe. I made a mistake. A stupid, drunken mistake that will never happen again. And I'm sorry."

"I think you should go." Phoebe quietly shut the door, but Gerald stopped it from shutting with his foot.

"Please, talk to me."

**Day Eight: No Shit, Sherlock**

Mrs. Jay was shocked when she read Rhonda's blog post about the weekend. She was about to comment, when a pop up appeared on her screen: "NEW POST FROM Country Girl." Mrs. Jay smiled, Lila wouldn't write anything like Rhonda, even if they were friends.

**Country Girl Post # 7: O.M.G. Monday 8:56 a.m.**

I'm not one to spread rumors or gossip, that's what my best friend does, but this is just TOO BIG.

I was talking the hallways, smiling at everyone, when suddenly an odd pairing caught my eye.

A, the boy, was smiling brightly at H, the girl. He handed her a bag, saying "You left this at my house. I figured you'd need it if you went insane running again."

She laughed, "You didn't have to give it back."

"Well, after Mr. H found your bra on the floor, I figured I probably should give it back."

OMG! I_ know! _Looks like someone got more than just a walk home on Friday night, huh? -Country Girl.

_ Oh, no, _Mrs. Jay thought as she Xed out of Lila's blog. _This isn't good._ She never planned on becoming so involved in her students lives, but here she was, eight days into her project and things were already slightly out of control.

Mrs. Jay checked the website again at lunch and there were a thousand hits on Lila's page. She quickly fled her classroom, heading towards the cafeteria. She was relieved to see that Gerald and Phoebe had made up, that was her next biggest concern. She knew Phoebe and Gerald were crazy in love and their fight wouldn't last long. Even if they were in high school, they were both mature. At least, Phoebe was.

Mrs. Jay was still slightly distraught to see Helga and Arnold embarrassed.

Helga was being teased by two older guys, which wasn't unusual, but Helga actually looked upset over it. And every other person in the room was staring at Arnold while he tried to keep focused on his lunch. Lila and Rhonda were whispering and laughing about the whole deal.

Mrs. Jay couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for the rumor spreading around so quickly.

"Class, please, this is serious," she stood up from her desk and put _Moby Dick _on the tabletop.

"Oh, no. She's not doing _Moby Dick, _this is serious!" Eugene cried.

"You guys do realize I keep tabs on your blogs, right?"

There was a chorus of monotone 'yeah's.

"Well, today there have been a few posts about rumors and gossip and such. And I figured since we're all friends here, we need to work out whatever happened this weekend."

"_Nothing_ happened this weekend," Helga snarled.

"Apparently, something happened because it's all over the internet. And the school. I don't want this project to be ruined because you guys can't handle it."

"We can handle it," Rhonda protested.

"Okay, well since you guys say you can, then I guess I'll just have to trust you."

Mrs. Jay laughed, "Okay, no that's not happening. How about if everyone blogs for this week, and only does the prompt, I will give you guys the freedom to blog about what you want again."

"Helga, you need to blog this week," Rhonda demanded.

"Oh, yeah like I'm really going to listen to you. You two started a rumor about me!"

"It's not a rumor if it's true!"

"It's not true!" Helga screamed.

"I saw what I saw and heard what I heard," Lila smiled.

"Out of context!"

"Oh, really? So you didn't leave a certain article of clothing at Arnold's house after spending the weekend with him?"

"That's not what happened at all. Not even close!"

"So, tell us Helga, what did happen?"

Helga rolled her eyes and glared at Lila. "You've been spending too much time with Rhonda."

"Yet you're avoiding answering me."

"Okay, enough!" Brainy yelled. Everyone turned to him, shocked. "Helga went running in the park. She passed out. Arnold took her to his house since it's closer. I'm assuming Helga took a shower since she was covered in sweat. Thus, she left her clothes behind."

"Great detective work, Sherlock," Helga laughed.

"For some reason, I don't believe that," Rhonda smirked. "I'm not an idiot, Helga. Something happened between you and Arnold, and I intend to find out what."

"Seriously, Rhonda, nothing happened," Arnold smiled.

Mrs. Jay interrupted, "Well, then since that is settled, let's move on. I think I'll let you guys blog today. I have a great prompt for you."

Day Eight: For the next ten days, post a secret about yourself. If not a secret, something people don't know about you. And explain it with colorful and fun details. 


	5. Day 8 and 9

**The Blog Project**

**Day Eight/Nine: In-Class Confessions**

Mrs. Jay couldn't help but feel proud of her students, even if none of them took advantage of the class time she gave them, they were still completing their blogs. They were learning to open up to themselves and each other. Even if they weren't completely following the rules, she had to respect them for putting forth an effort. She already received ten email alerts about new posts. She hoped by tomorrow she'd have all fourteen.

**Science Girl Post # 8, Prompt 1/10 Secrets Monday 3:06 p.m.**

_Even though he's the biggest fake in the world, I still listen to Ronnie Matthews. _

**Shaq 2.0 Post # 9, Prompt 1/10 Secrets Monday 4:53 p.m.**

_After I don't know how many years, my older brother still knows how to make my life miserable. He still manages to pick on me from a thousand miles away._

**Sunny Side Up Post # 10, Prompt 1/10 Secrets Monday 5:12 p.m.**

I watch _Hannah Montana. _

**Short Man Post # 8, Prompt 1/10 Secrets Monday 8:03 p.m.**

_I taught myself how to play guitar. _

_I figured if my grandpa knows how to play the drums, and my grandma can play the piano, I had musical talent somewhere in my blood. Turns out I do. I can sing, too._

_I'd love to form a band one of these days, just for fun._

**Wheezy Post # 8, Prompt: 1/10 Secrets Monday 10:09 p.m.**

_Since I don't talk much, I get to over hear things. _

_Ever since I was little I've learned a lot about my classmates. _

_But I've kept secrets too, like the fact that I've listened to everyone for years. _

_And. . . _

_Yeah, that'll do for now. -Wheezy_

**Stalker Post # 10, Prompt: 1/10 Secrets Tuesday 12:34 a.m.**

_I free the animals from the zoo on an annual basis. Four times a year._

_I have yet to be discovered. _

_Oh. . .you want details. . hmm. . . It started in fourth grade._

_MWAHAHAHA._

_-I LOVE RWL._

Helga groaned. She had been up all night, trying to think of something to lie about so she wouldn't be tricked to say something stupid. She was worried, because when Ol' Besty and the Five Avengers got to writing, there was no stopping them. They had a mind of their own. _Why can't you just tell the truth for once? _she thought.

**Always Anonymous Post # 2, Prompt: 1/10 Secrets Tuesday 3:00 a.m.**

_My parents haven't addressed me by the right name in years. _

Helga rolled her eyes as she shut her computer down. Only three hours of sleep until she had to face the day.

The loud buzzing sent a jolt through Helga's mind as she threw herself from her bed. 12:34 p.m.

"Shit!" she roared and struggled to find her phone. She hit one and pressed 'call'. "Phoebe?"

Her friend's voice was frantic, "Helga! Where are you?"

"I was up so late last night and over slept. I am so dead!"

"Relax, just get dressed and come to school for the last three classes. It'll be okay."

"Alright, if I'm not there by the end of lunch, stall our chemistry teacher!"

"Will do," Phoebe laughed before hanging up the phone.

Helga quickly ran her fingers through her hair. She was in a panicked state. Principal Mayson was always on her back now.

Helga grabbed her jeans off the floor, falling onto her face as she slid them on. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she screamed. Helga grabbed the first shirt that appeared in her sight and bolted out the door with her backpack at her side.

Helga was panting as she reached the hallway. She was grateful that no one was around.

"Oh, dear God!" Rhonda dropped her compact onto the ground. "You look awful."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Thanks. I know. I overslept and I -" Rhonda whisked Helga into the girl's bathroom.

"You're lucky I found you," Rhonda laughed.

"Not the word I was thinking," Helga muttered as Rhonda began tugging at her hair.

"Oh, gross. Did you even brush your teeth?"

"No, I was in a rush to get here!"

Rhonda laughed. "You are seriously lucky I always come prepared. Here, take this. I'm going to get you a new outfit. That one is. . . disgusting."

"You keep extra outfits at school?" Helga asked as she opened Rhonda's makeup bag.

"Duh." Helga couldn't help but laugh. "Look, I just wanted to apologize of yesterday. After class, Arnold talked to me and told me what happened. Sorry I freaked at you."

"It's okay, Rhonda. Really, I'm totally over it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks," Helga genuinely smiled before watching Rhonda walk to her locker. _Oh, Arnold, you just couldn't stand to see me miserable, could you? _Helga tried to hide her smile as Rhonda returned with a mini jean skirt, pink polo and black heels.

"Rhonda, I'm not wearing that."

"Oh, yes, you are!" Rhonda forced Helga back against the sink. "I told Arnold I'd help you, and this is going to help you. Now get dressed quick, we only have a few minutes left for lunch."

After changing, and stumbling in her heels, Helga made it to her locker. Helga smiled when she saw Phoebe running towards her. "Where's the fire?"

"I thought you were hurt or something! I got so worried-"

"I'm okay, Phoebe. Just over slept and taken hostage by the Princess herself." Phoebe couldn't help but laugh as she realized Helga was in a skirt and heels.

"I know, it's hilarious," Helga laughed as Gerald came up behind Phoebe and kissed her cheek.

"Woah, Helga, look at you. Showing up late and dressed like Rhonda. What have you been up to today?"

Helga turned back to face Gerald, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Whatever you say, Helga. Do you mind if I steal your best friend?"

"So long as I don't have to come at you with my first again, yeah, go ahead." The couple laughed before walking away.

"Helga, where the hell have you been? I got tailed by Principal Mayson all day!"

Helga bit her lip as Wolfgang marched up to her. A few assorted senior jocks followed behind, as well as Edmund.

"I overslept."

"What are you wearing?"

Helga rolled her eyes before snapping with her sarcasm,"I'm wearing a banana suit! What kind of question is that?"

Wolfgang stepped closer to Helga. "You're in a skirt. And wearing make-up. Since when are you a Little Miss Princess?"

Helga shoved Wolfgang's shoulder. "Since never. I overslept and fell into the evil clutches of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"Looks like Helga's going soft and girly on us," Wolfgang joked to Ed.

Helga shoved him again. "Shut up, Wolfgang! I am just as tough as always!"

"Oh, yeah, I find it hard to take you seriously in those shoes." Wolfgang nudged Helga and she stumbled for a second. "My point exactly."

"Just back off, okay Wolfgang? I don't want to deal with you right now! I have enough to deal with as it is."

The bell rang and students flooded the hall. Helga tried to get her books and go, but two arms stopped her. Wolfgang pouted, "Aww, what's wrong?"

"I said back off!"

"Hey, I'm your friend right? Tell me what's wrong."

Helga laughed. "You're half my problem! Because of you I can't even take a step in the hallway without being yelled at! You and your immature little pranks on the freshman always land _me_ in the hot seat! I'm tired of it! I can't believe I put up with your crap for three years!"

"Aw, come on, Helga, don't be like that. You just happen to be really easy to blame."

"Oh, yeah, and why is that?. . .Because I don't rat you guys out!"

"Which is why we still play pranks. If you had ratted us out we wouldn't be here right now," Wolfgang's tone was serious.

"Well, then I guess you won't be here for much longer. Pull one more stunt that gets me in trouble, I'm telling Principal Mayson _everything. _And I'll get proof against you guys! Don't fuck with me, Wolfgang!"

Helga slammed her locker shut on Wolfgang's hand. He screamed in pain as Helga sauntered away, smiling.

Seventh period finally arrived and it was the moment she dreaded more than anything else. Helga quietly snuck her way into the class only to stop and stare at the new desk arrangement. The desks were in a circle, with Mrs. Jay sitting in the middle. Helga took the last open seat, next to Phoebe, and kept her attention focused on her text book.

"Well, I'm impressed you guys. Everyone did their blog last night," Mrs. Jay smiled as she spun on her chair to look at every student. "I'm also impressed at how honest you guys were. I'm glad that you all trust each other enough to be completely open with each other. I guess that's because you've all known each other since you were younger, right?"

A few of the students mumbled a response.

"Well, since the secret thing is going so well, I decided that we should try an exercise."

Helga's eyes shot up from her book. She didn't like where this was going. "Every day there seems to be some sort of drama or conflict in everyone's life. Today, I want to see if we can resolve one together."

"I'm just waiting her to call us _special_," Gerald whispered to Arnold. Arnold had to bite his tongue to prevent audible laughter.

"I've written all your names down and put them in my hat. I will pick one and whichever one I chose will have to sit in the circle and tell us his or her problem."

Helga rolled her eyes, _This isn't group therapy. It's an English class._

"Helga."

"What?" she cried.

"Come here," Mrs. Jay waved her hand towards the seat. Helga groaned before slowly rising to her feet.

"Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah, and this is one of them." A few students laughed.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"Not with these losers," Helga smirked.

"Come on, Helga. You're all friends here, right?"

No one responded.

Eugene raised his hand, "To be completely honest, Mrs. Jay, Helga's not a nice person."

"It's true," Helga quickly agreed.

"Helga's picked on all of us since day one," Curly added.

_FTi _quickly shot through Arnold's mind as he kept his eyes focused on the ground. He hadn't thought about that in years. Why did it suddenly come up now? Probably because they were all together again, like old times. Did she still have feelings for him? He quickly turned his attention back to _Moby Dick, _not listening to or thinking about anything related to Helga.

"Okay," Mrs. Jay replied. "I still think we should try this, though. Helga, please tell us about your problems."

"I don't have any," Helga flashed a fake smiled. "Can I get off this chair now?"

"Not until you tell us what's wrong."

_Criminy, she's worse than Dr. Bliss and Mr. Simmons combined, _Helga thought as a scowl returned to her face. Helga rolled her eyes, "I'm having problems with a certain bully."

"Wolfgang?" Rhonda smirked.

"Yes, that jerk has just been using me so he doesn't get in trouble."

"Aww," Sheena and Nadine flashed half-smiles.

"Okay? I told you my problem." Helga stood up off the chair, only to catch her heel on the leg. She fell to her knees and heard a few of her classmates laugh.

"You okay?" Helga's heart started to pound when she recognized that voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Football Head," Helga shoved his hands off of her and stood shaking on her feet.

"Why are you in heels?" Lila asked.

"They're Rhonda's. I overslept this morning and Rhonda didn't like what I was wearing so she made me change." Helga rolled her eyes again. She had explained this story so many times already.

Mrs. Jay clapped her hands. "Okay, back to the issue at hand, class. Why are you friends with Wolfgang if he's only using you?"

Helga returned to her seat, ignoring Mrs. Jay. She couldn't simply say "_Because no one likes me," _to a class of kids who would just laugh at her.

"Helga?"

"What?" she yelled.

"Thank you for sharing." Helga internally groaned as Mrs. Jay moved onto the next person. She rested her head down on the desk, trying to ignore everyone. "Brainy."

Brainy shrugged and stood up. Even if he wasn't the most popular boy in school, he did hang out with the AV geeks too much, he wasn't all that geeky. His style was casual and he didn't have the glasses or the creepy weird looks he did when he was younger. He was an average looking teenager now.

And Helga hadn't punched Brainy in years. She learned to stop her secret moments behind trash cans, but she'd still find Brainy behind her from time to time. It became harder to tell if he was behind her or not since his breathing became normal.

"Alright. I've got a problem," Brainy smiled. _Now or never, _he thought.

"Continue, please," Mrs. Jay smiled. She was happy to hear Brainy talk.

"It's a little embarrassing," he stalled.

"That's okay. You're all friends here and I don't judge," Mrs. Jay encouraged him to continue.

"Okay. Well, there's this girl-"

"That is so cute!" Rhonda clapped her hands together and smiled.

Brainy laughed. "Yeah, and I've liked her for a long while, but she doesn't know I exist."

"Aww. Well, you should try talking to her," Sheena offered.

"I've tried. Often. Last time I did she punched me in the face."

Helga's head shot straight up from her desk again. Everyone noticed Helga's movement and turned to face her. Brainy blushed as he turned to face Helga, too.

"Oh. . .my. . .God," she whispered.

The boys began laughing hysterically. "You like Helga! No way, man!" Harold cried. Brainy shrugged.

Arnold didn't realize that he had clenched his fist. When he did notice, he shook his hand out and focused on the ground.

The girls continued to stare at him. Everyone was wondering the same thing. Brainy liked Helga? How weird was that?

Helga thought for a moment. It did make sense. He had always followed her around, took her beatings and always showed up for more. He didn't say much. . ._Oh, no._

The bell rang to dismiss the class but no one moved.

Finally, after sitting in silence, Mrs. Jay instructed the class to pick up their books and leave. Helga remained frozen in her chair, staring at the stool Brainy was just sitting in.

"Helga? Are you okay?" Mrs. Jay asked.

"Great. Later," Helga bolted out of the classroom. She wanted to run away from everything and get the heck away from Brainy. She had too much to deal with right now and a creepy crush wasn't what she needed.

Brainy wasn't surprised in the least by Helga's reaction. He figured it was a big shock for her. And he knew she would never feel the same way. She was still in love with Arnold. He knew she was, it was painfully obvious.

"You're crazy," Sid patted Brainy on the back before walking to his car. Brainy shrugged, not sure how to respond to the compliment/insult.

Helga slammed her head into her locker. "_Why_?" she whined through gritted teeth. "I hated the kid. I smacked him in the face every chance I got and he comes and says he likes me. It's crazy!"

Phoebe laughed, "It's not as crazy as you think, if you think about it."

"Thanks for your help, Phoebe."

"No, I'm just saying, maybe he saw through the punches. Maybe he knows you're nice like _someone else _we know."

"Please, Phoebe. I made it perfectly clear a thousand times to Brainy that I feel nothing for him but hate. I've never once been nice to him. _Ever_."

"But you have to someone else?"

Helga nodded. "It's a completely different situation."

"Not really. Brainy likes you and he finally confessed it. Sounds pretty familiar to me."

"Are you here to help me or Brainy?" Helga growled before walking away. Once she reached the entrance to the school, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing in front of Hillwood High School, leaning against a limo, was _Jonah._


	6. Day 9 Through 12

**The Blog Project**

**Day Nine: Surprised?**

Helga wanted to run. She wanted to scream and run away like a scared little girl.

"Hey, Helga," he called. Helga quickly turned away and walked towards Gerald Field, the opposite direction of her house. Jonah followed behind. _This is just what I fucking needed today, _she thought.

"Helga, wait, come here. Talk to me." Jonah rested his hand on Helga's shoulder. She threw it off.

"Don't touch me."

"Helga, look I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the party. I wanted to apologize."

Helga didn't buy it. She quickly glanced around, no one she knew was around to help her. "I don't care. Now leave me alone."

Jonah pulled Helga into him, arms locked around her waist. She pushed him off. "I said don't touch me!"

Jonah snapped, just like he had at the party, "Listen to me, Helga, I could destroy you if you don't listen to me."

"Take your best shot!" she screamed before breaking free and running away. She didn't get too far in her heels and she managed to fall on the sidewalk. Where was everyone? Even Phoebe would've walked by with Gerald by now.

"Don't test me, girl," he yelled before picking her up and pressing her against the wall. Helga kicked harder this time. He smacked her head against the wall.

"Let me go!" Helga released a shrill scream before feeling his weight forced off of her. She heard him crash to the concrete with a _thud! _

_"Sorry it took me so long." _Helga's vision went blurry before she dropped to the grass and shut her eyes. All she remembered before passing out was seeing someone punching Jonah.

_H-A!-H-A!_

"Shh, she's waking up!"

Helga opened her eyes to see Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold and Brainy hovering over her. The four backed up as she sat up and moaned. She recognized the room as the living room of the boarding house.

"Who saved me?"

Phoebe pointed to Brainy.

Helga resisted the urge to laugh. "You beat him up?"

"It was quite impressive," Gerald added. "Never knew he had that kinda fight in him."

"What happened?"

"After Brainy beat Jonah senseless, Arnold and Gerald carried you here and I tried to make sure you felt better," Phoebe smiled.

"Are you okay?" Brainy asked.

"We'll leave you two alone for a second," Phoebe quickly escorted Gerald and Arnold out of the room. Arnold seemed slightly reluctant to leave.

Helga's head was spinning. This day. . . couldn't be put into words. "Why did you save me?"

Brainy laughed. "Do you really not know?"

Helga pulled her knees to her chest and invited Brainy to sit beside her. "I know, but you could've been hurt."

"Nah, it wouldn't have been too bad."

Silence fell between the two.

"Helga, I don't expect any sort of feelings from you."

Helga waited a minute before responding. "Why not? Aren't you hurt or upset or mad at me or something?"

"Of course I am. But you and I both know why we'd never work out." Helga could recall the thousands of times she'd hear Brainy behind her, just after she confessed her love for Arnold.

Helga looked away, sighing. "It doesn't matter, Brainy. He doesn't feel the same way."

Brainy gently pulled Helga's chin back so she would face him. "He's dense as hell, but I saw a little green monster in class today. You should talk to him about it."

Helga started laughing. "Last time I tried that, things didn't go so well."

"Woah, rewind. You told him? And why wasn't I there?"

"It was fourth grade. When they saved the neighborhood. . . You know what, that's not important. I told him, then took it back."

Brainy laughed again. "So tell him you meant it. Come on, don't make me play matchmaker."

"Why would you do that if you have feelings for me?"

"Because I want to see you happy, and if I can't make you happy, then I'll help you find someone who will."

Helga smiled. "You're sweet, Brainy."

"I try."

"So, how bad did you beat Jonah?"

"First, I had to pull him off of you. That was the hard part," he laughed. "I punched him a few times in the face, broke his nose and made him bleed. But I'm pretty sure I broke my knuckle," Brainy laugh and stretched his hand out. It was severely bruised. Helga gently turned his hand over to see that the bruise had spread to parts of his palm.

"I still don't know how to thank you, Brainy. You probably saved my life."

"Don't think too much about it, okay? Just as long as you're safe."

"I don't get why you're so nice to me. I punched you in the face like a million times, picked on you constantly, and. . .here you come out of no where and save me and. . ." Helga's eyes brimmed with tears. "Fuck, now you're making me cry, too."

"I'm sorry, Helga, don't cry."

Helga quickly cleared her throat. "Sorry. I. . . I'm just having the worst day ever."

"Helga, are you okay?" Phoebe called out.

"Thanks for eavesdropping, Phoebe," Helga yelled back. Brainy stood up off the couch and looked in the hallway to see Phoebe standing next to Gerald.

"How much did you guys hear?"

"Let's just say I've learned more than I've ever needed to know," Gerald replied.

"Well, shit," Brainy laughed before turning to see Helga and Arnold sitting on the couch together. "Should we leave them alone?"

Phoebe nodded and returned to the kitchen, "We should ice your hand."

Arnold smiled, "I never thought I'd see the day Brainy beat someone up."

"Usually it's the other way around," Helga joked.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Helga pursed her lips together. "Honestly? I don't know. I mean, here I am, toughest girl in school getting saved by Brainy. And dressing like I'm Rhonda and just. . . I feel so alone at that school. I mean, I have Phoebe but I see her like twice a day. And Wolfgang's not a friend, I can't believe I even thought he was a friend. He's just a lying manipulator. I should've listened to you in the first place, Arnold." She sighed. "So, now I have to go to school tomorrow and be alone."

"Helga, you won't be alone. You'll have me. And Brainy, I guess, and Phoebe and Gerald."

"_Gerald_?" Helga laughed. "I don't think he's forgiven me for slapping him in the face."

"I'm sure he has."

"Whatever you say, Football Head."

"You know my grandma's been talking nonstop about your last visit?"

"Really?" Helga laughed before sliding back against the couch so she could stretch out without hitting Arnold.

"She says she misses her 'dear friend' Eleanor. She really likes you, I guess." Helga rolled her eyes. "Do you want to watch some TV, you know, keep your mind off everything?"

"Sounds good," she laughed.

Arnold turned his body and attention towards the television. "You can stretch out if you want."

"It's okay."

"Come on, I know your legs are killing you. From an insane run to spending a day in heels. I know you want to." Arnold's hand locked around her ankle.

"I'm only doing it to shut you up," she grumbled as she rested her legs across Arnold's lap. It felt nice to let her legs relax. She held in her urge to swoon.

Arnold smiled as he looked back at Helga. She was sleeping soundly. Shortly after turning on the TV, she just passed out cold. Phoebe, Gerald and Brainy quietly left, all agreeing to meet back at Arnold's house in the morning to walk Helga to school. "She'll need protection," Brainy joked.

Phoebe called Mr. Pataki and told him Helga was spending the night at her house, but Arnold didn't make any attempts to wake her. He very carefully brought his hands under her knees and behind her head, ready to lift with a lot of force. He knew Helga wasn't heavy, but he wasn't the strongest boy around. Arnold was surprised to see that she lifted with ease. He carefully carried her up the stairs and into his room, carefully setting her down on his bed and tucking her in.

He smiled down at her again. She looked so peaceful and happy and beautiful when she was asleep.

**Short Man Post # 9, 2/10 Secrets Tuesday 7:24 p.m.**

_It hurts that I can't take the pain away for her. She says she's okay, but I know she's lying._ _She's a friend of mine, and to see her suffer through something like this kills me. Why are there so many jerky guys out there?_

Arnold clicked the 'send' button before he lost his nerve. He turned around in his chair only to watch Helga sleep again. He found himself wondering if she was dreaming or not.

Arnold slowly made his way downstairs, ready to help set up for dinner. He made small talk with the boarders and his grandparents.

"Is Eleanor still here?" Gertie asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs."

"Will she be spending the night?"

The boarders laughed as Arnold's cheeks turned red. They knew how to embarrass him. "Yeah, she's already asleep."

"I'll just save her some dinner."

"Thanks Grandma," Arnold replied before making his way back upstairs. He started going over his homework, but his eyes continued to wander back to Helga.

Eventually he finished his homework and he stretched out on his flip out couch, mentally exhausted from worrying too much.

**Day Ten: The After Shock**

The entire school was talking about three things: Helga, Brainy and Jonah. Combined all three, mix in a bunch of rumors, and by nine a.m. there was a school wide rumor about Helga being pregnant with Jonah's kid and Brainy confessing his undying love for Helga. Neither of which were true.

"I hate this school."

"At least Wolfgang isn't bothering you," Brainy offered helpfully as the two sat down to eat lunch. Normally, Helga never would've talked to Brainy, but after yesterday and the group morning walk to school, she realized that he was an okay guy. And he was a nice person and he respected Helga.

"You guys surviving the masses?" Arnold laughed as he sat down beside Helga. Brainy couldn't help but chuckle as he met Helga's shocked expression.

"Barely," Brainy replied.

Helga rolled her eyes.

"Rhonda's been trying to tell the whole school that everything's a lie. I guess she likes you, Helga."

"Oh, great." Brainy laughed at her sarcastic tone.

"Hey, that's a good thing. Now you won't have to hang out with me," Brainy joked.

Helga rubbed her temples. She'd had a headache since this morning, when she woke up to Arnold's alarm. At first she was scared out of her wits, not really remembering what happened. But when she realized she was in Arnold's bed, his annoying alarm didn't seem to bother her too much.

"Rise and shine," Arnold teased as he climbed over Helga to unplug his clock. Helga mumbled something and turned over in bed. She just wanted to lay under his covers and die there. She inhaled his scent deeply - that mysterious shampoo, AXE Vanilla spray and mint.

"I know you don't want to go to school today, but I think you should. You feel better, right?"

Helga grunted before throwing the covers off. She tried to stand up, only to stumble into Arnold's arms. After a magical, yet slightly awkward, minute lying on his half-naked torso, Helga returned to her feet and went to the kitchen. She felt slightly better, but she figured that was from Arnold's chest meeting her own in a series of shallow breaths.

"You okay?" Helga turned up to see Phoebe smiling down at her. Helga suddenly remembered she was in the middle of the cafeteria, not Arnold's arms.

"Yeah. I just have a headache."

**Day Twelve: Movie Magic**

For the rest of the week, rumors continued to spread about Helga and Brainy. Rhonda and Lila tried to set the caddy girls straight, but it just caused more fights between the groups of girls. Tension set in between the high school cliques, like a drama bomb was going to explode any second.

Helga, Phoebe, Brainy, Gerald and Arnold became a close knit group quickly. It only took a few days, but they became their own clique. Helga wasn't complaining too much, because Arnold was hanging around her. Brainy was right about the jealousy thing, because every time Brainy was alone with Helga, Arnold would appear out of nowhere. But Arnold was still pretty dense about the whole ordeal.

Although Helga was typically guarded, secretive and angry, she felt comfortable with Brainy. Probably because he was the only one who knew about her crazy love confessions and her locket. She felt relaxed around him.

"Brainy, I wish I hung out with you sooner. Arnold's totally jealous."

"Oh, totally," Brainy forced a laughed.

Helga saw the pain in his face. She felt a little bad. "Right, sorry, I keep talking about him."

"Hey, it's okay. I gotta get over you some day, might as well make it sooner than later."

"You're awesome, Brainy."

"I know. But don't declare me awesome yet, I told you I'd get you two together."

"Really, Brainy, it's okay."

"No it's not," he smiled. "Don't worry I'll be cool."

Helga laughed, "The day you're cool is the day I end up with him."

"Well, then looks like that day will be soon."

"Oh, shut up and get to class Brainy!" Helga playfully smacked him.

"Don't forget, movies at Arnold's tonight."

Helga's heart started racing. "I wouldn't miss it."

He saluted her and walked away.

"Cute boyfriend," Wolfgang laughed at his girl imitation.

"Oh, grow up, Wolfgang. He's just a friend."

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "_Sure_."

"Can you please leave me alone? I'm going to be late to chemistry."

"I'm just gonna warn you, that you should keep your eyes peeled for Principal Mayson. Something's going down this weekend."

"Why are you guys idiots?"

"What did you say?" he pushed Helga back a step.

Helga smirked and shoved him back. "I called you an idiot, Wolfgang."

"You little-"

"Get to class, Miss Pataki! Or that's an expulsion!" Principal Mayson called from the Teacher's Lounge.

"Watch yourself or I'll spill it all," Helga snarled to Wolfgang before heading off to chemistry.

_H-A!-H-A!_

"There's no way Tobey Maguire would win in a fight against Eric Bana in real life!"

"How did this conversation even start?" Phoebe asked Brainy. He shrugged, laughing as he watched Helga and Arnold get in a slightly heated debate about the actors from the recent _Spider-Man_ and _The Hulk _movies.

"I don't know, but they're seconds away from getting_ all_ up in each other's faces," Gerald winked. After overhearing Brainy and Helga talk about Arnold without mentioning his name, Gerald managed to put two and two together. He swore he'd never say anything. He said that it could take a while for Arnold to get the right answer to the equation, though, but Brainy wanted to speed things up.

Brainy rolled his eyes to hide the pit on jealousy settling in his stomach. He was unsure how he would react to seeing Arnold and Helga actually together. Or kiss, for that matter.

"Guys, uhm, hello?" Brainy interrupted. Helga and Arnold both turned to face him, blushing once they realized the three others were still there. "Yeah, if you could, uh, stop _flirting_ and pick a movie that would be great."

Phoebe's hand shot up to cover her open mouth. She tried to control her giggling, but it was useless. Gerald snickered.

"I'll go get the popcorn," Helga spoke through gritted teeth. Brainy jumped to his feet and followed her. "How is _that_ helping?"

"The awkward ice is now broken. Now you two don't have to act all weird when you flirt. You could actually flirt instead of screaming at him."

"Brainy, you. . .I'll say it again. He doesn't like me."

"Okay, sure, you keep lying to yourself and we'll see how that turns out." Helga threw a piece of popcorn at him before he took off running up the stairs to Arnold's room.

"Alright, so what movie are we going to watch?" Gerald asked as he sat down on Arnold's bed, inviting Phoebe to sit between his legs. Arnold had a TV hung up on the wall above his computer and the best view was from his bed.

Arnold didn't respond, instead he flipped out his red couch. Brainy threw the door open, "Ahh, I'm under attack!" he screamed before falling onto the couch. Helga smiled as she threw one last piece of popcorn onto the back of Brainy's head.

Arnold was going to protest about Brainy sitting there, but instead Brainy winked and pushed him towards Helga. _What is up with him today? _he wondered.

"So did you and Arnold kiss and make up yet?" Brainy teased.

Helga turned to him and shot him a death glare. This joking thing wasn't working at all, couldn't he see that?

"No. I didn't know we were fighting," Arnold laughed.

"Really, so what was that earlier? The yelling and stuff?"

"Aw, come on, Brainy," Arnold smiled, "you said so yourself. You called it flirting, right?"

Helga tried to keep her composure as she set the bowl of popcorn on the bed. _Arnold's just playing along, _Helga reminded herself.

"So, what movie have we decided on?" Phoebe asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, I don't know. I don't even know what I have up here," Arnold shrugged. "I think there's some romantic comedy in the player already."

"Oh, Arnold, look at you, all set up for your date," Brainy laughed.

"Brainy, what is up with you?" Helga snapped.

"Nothing," he stretched out on the couch and smiled. "Nothing at all." Arnold hit 'play' and waited to see what movie was in his DVD player.

"Oh, _P.S. I Love You. _My mom read the book," Gerald filled the silence.

"I read it too. It was extremely sad," Phoebe tried to continue the conversation.

"Eh, what the heck, I'm in a good mood, press play, Arnold," Brainy called from the couch.

"Looks like we got outvoted, Helga," Arnold whispered to her as he settled in the spot beside her on the bed.

"Let's just hope this movie doesn't bore me to death," Helga replied. She watched Arnold try to silence his laughter as the movie began playing.

An hour had passed. It was like torture for Helga. This movie, although incredibly sweet, was not what she had in mind. She looked around, Arnold seemed to be unfocused, Brainy looked to be asleep, and Phoebe and Gerald were in their own little world.

Helga nudged Arnold, "Wanna go up?" She pointed to the skylight. Arnold nodded and jumped into his wall, climbing up the stairs. He reached back and pulled Helga's hand. In a matter of seconds the two were on the roof, looking at the rising moon and stars in the Friday night sky.

"If I was in there another minute I would've died from boredom," Arnold laughed as he inhaled deeply. He hadn't been on the roof in a while. He was surprised by his company's silence. "You okay, Helga?"

She stopped twisting her hair and smiled, "Perfect."

"Liar," Arnold teased and walked over to her. She was resting against the ledge over looking the street. "What's wrong?"

"Seriously, Arnold, nothing." She stepped away from him. Helga looked up to the sky, an almost full moon. Just a few more days and she'd know Curly would be going wild. . .

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt a fabric fall on her shoulders. She looked down and realized Arnold had slipped his jacket onto her shoulders. She quickly slid her arms through, accepting the warmth. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Arnold rested his forearms on the ledge, leaning in to look at Helga's face, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"God, you're more annoying than Brainy," she smiled and shook her head, shaking a few strands of hair loose from her low pony tail.

Arnold slowly pushed himself up, gently bringing her hair back behind her ear and following the curves of her jaw until he reached her chin. Helga had gone rigid, trying to hide the blush to her cheeks and pounding of her heart. Finally, Helga looked at Arnold. Her breath caught her throat as he realized his emerald green eyes were shining from the lights of the city. All she had to do was lean in just a little bit more. . .

A half smile crossed Helga's lips as Arnold kept his eyes focused on her beautiful, blue sapphire gems. They seemed to light up as he slowly found himself inching closer. . .

"Found them!" a voice called. Helga spun on her heel and glared at Brainy. "Oh, shit, I ruined a moment!" he yelled back down the ladder.

"I think they miss us," Arnold finally said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah, well who wouldn't? We're totally cool, fun, people." Helga joked as she slid back into Arnold's room. As he locked his window, Helga rammed her knuckle hard into Brainy's arm, making sure it hurt. She sent him a quick death glare as he sat back down on his "lonely man couch" as Gerald called it.

Helga couldn't help but groan as she settled back on the bed and turned her attention to the screen. She slammed her head back into Arnold's bookcase.

"Ow, are you okay?" Arnold responded before she could speak. He laughed as he held her head off the wall, massaging her upper neck. Somehow his body shifted so his shoulder was suddenly beneath her head.

"Yeah," she managed to squeak out before letting her internal voice scream in pure happiness. She kept her head on his shoulder until the movie ended an hour and a half later.

"You better be safe," Arnold warned his friends as they stepped out into the night. The four stood on Arnold's stoop, saying goodbye to their host.

Helga waved, "Safe is my middle name."

"No, it's not," Gerald laughed.

"It's Geraldine," Brainy chuckled.

"Stalker much?" Helga flicked Brainy's forehead.

He smirked and turned to Arnold, "Better than being punched."

"Oh, right," Helga socked her hand back and smacked Brainy right in the face. It didn't hurt, she didn't put any force in it, but Brainy acted as if she threw a knife at his face.

"Oh, the pain," he moaned as he collapsed on the sidewalk, face first.

"We're leaving. Bye Arnold, thanks!" Phoebe called out as Gerald took her hand.

"Next week, we'll watch a better movie," Arnold called out as he watched his friends walk towards Helga's house.

Arnold quietly returned to his room, heart pounding from his sprint up the stairs. He got ready for bed and sunk under his covers, ready to fall asleep, but the image of what almost happened on the rooftop invaded his mind.


	7. Day 15 Through 21

**The Blog Project**

**Day Fifteen: Mr. Simmons Would Be Proud**

The group of thirteen turned to watched Eugene stumble into the room, only to trip, fall and bounce back up saying "I'm okay."

Mrs. Jay rose from her desk, "Alright, class, I have another special assignment."

"Okay, Mr. Simmons'," Helga joked.

Everyone laughed.

Mrs. Jay simply smiled, "Anyways, since we'll be finishing our secrets on Wednesday, I thought we could pick the next prompt for Day Nineteen, which will be on Thursday."

"What do we have to do?"

"Well, I was going to let you guys decide."

"Why don't we do something with a picture?" Sid asked.

Mrs. Jay clapped excitedly. "That's a great idea. You have to describe the picture, only you can't say specifically what's in it! So tonight, pick your pictures and let me see them tomorrow to approve of them, okay?"

The class agreed with a few short responses. "Great, now let's review the symbolism of the color white in _Moby Dick_."The class groaned.

Helga sunk lower in her chair as Mrs. Jay prattled on about the philosophy of the color white. _Psh, whatever, white is the lack of color, just like black is every color together, _Helga thought to herself as she began to zone out. She finally snapped out of it when the bell rang. _Yes, end of the day on Monday. Time to go home and sleep, _Helga thought happily as she was the first one in the hallway.

"Oh, and you guys now have permission to blog about whatever you want," Mrs. Jay yelled over the bell. Her students quickly fled the classroom, happy to be done discussing Herman Melville.

"Miss Pataki," a deep voice called.

"Yes?" she stopped walking.

"Come with me," Principal Mayson guided Helga to his office. She internally groaned, but kept her mouth shut.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Helga?" Phoebe asked Arnold and Brainy.

"Not since five minutes ago, why?"

"I'm worried something happened to her. She's not answering her phone." Arnold's stomach twisted as he pulled out his phone and called her too. No answer.

Brainy broke the silence, "There's no way it's Jonah. I figured he wouldn't be dumb enough to come back for a third time, right?"

"I don't know," Gerald added. "He seemed pretty stupid to come back the second time."

"Shit," Brainy looked up and down the hallways.

"Gerald, you and Phoebe go check the upstairs classrooms and football field, Brainy and I will check down here and outside in the front," Arnold demanded before taking off running. Gerald and Phoebe ran in the opposite direction.

"Where's the fire?" Sid asked Gerald.

"Have any of you seen Helga?" The group of boys shook their heads as they walked out from the locker room. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Harold asked.

"We can't find her and she's not answering her phone. We're trying to remain calm, but that creep Jonah could have her," Phoebe answered.

"Holy shit. I mean, as awful as she is, we can't let that happen, can we?" Sid asked.

"Come help us!" Phoebe cried. Sid, Stinky, Harold, Gerald and Phoebe all ran through the back of the school, surprised to see that there was no one around.

"Woah, Arnold, slow down. Almost hit me there," Rhonda joked as she side stepped the slightly frantic Arnold.

"Have you seen Helga?" Brainy asked.

"Not since English. Why?"

Arnold tired to stop panting. "She's just disappeared. She's not answering her phone and we don't know where she could be!"

"Don't worry, you guys, it's Helga. She'd kill anyone who looks at her the wrong way."

"Still."

"Alright, I guess I could help you look. Do you think she got in trouble for something?"

"She hasn't done any pranks in years. And she doesn't beat up kids on school grounds."

Rhonda thought for a moment, "Wait, didn't she say something about Wolfgang blaming her? Do you think maybe that's it?"

"Yes, Rhonda, you're a genius!" Arnold cried before running off to the Principal's office.

She smirked at Brainy. "See, I'm good at helping people."

"Never doubted it, Rhon."

**Miss Popular Post # 15: IMPORTANT Monday 4:56 p.m.**

Hello, cool people who read my blog. This is HUGE. Mega-ultra-super-huge.

I'm not usually one to make nice with kids, but I have reconnected with an old friend of mine during this project, and now she's in trouble.

You all know who I'm talking about. And if you don't, then you haven't heard the rumors. You should know who _she _is by now!

Anyways, she got in HUGE trouble. And it wasn't even her fault! I know it wasn't! She is not that crafty when it comes to pranks. I mean, she's more of the 'in your face beat you up' bully, not the kind that plays pranks on the freshman boys. No, this prank was not hers.

She did **not **take apart our Principals car and put in in our gym.

She did **not **put stink bombs in the freshman gym lockers and she did **not **spray paint on the walls "Hillwood High Stinks!"

And now she's getting expelled! She has this week to come clean, and if she doesn't she's kicked out of the school! Can you believe it? How unfair!

Yes, I know, this is so unlike _Miss Popular _to want to help people. But I saw all of my old friends gather up and become a team to fight this, and I'm totally down for revenge.

Write later. -_Miss Popular_

Rhonda shut her laptop down and pulled out her cell phone. As soon as everyone read her blog, riots would start in the school. Student Activists clubs would start a protest outside the school, because that's what they did, and Helga's close friends would be trying to help her.

But Rhonda had other plans. She wanted to win this war before it even got started. No one hurt her friends. Even if her "friend" didn't care too much for her.

**Day Twenty: Friday's Final Showdown**

"So, what did you say?" Wolfgang asked as he pushed Helga into her locker. She quickly hit him back.

"Nothing, asshole," she shot back. She had been brought into the Principal's office every day this week and each time she said nothing.

"Are you going to?"

"If you keep hitting me like this I will!" Helga screamed before storming off to the lunch room. Wolfgang followed behind.

"Wolfgang," Rhonda yelled his name across the cafeteria. Everyone gasped and went silent as he made his way over to her.

"Yes, Miss Lloyd?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Rhonda snapped her fingers and two huge billboards of boys held Wolfgang's arms so he couldn't run away or fight back. "You mess with Helga, you mess with all of us."

Helga turned her head up from the lunch line and looked at Rhonda, wide eyed.

"_Us_?" Wolfgang laughed. "Helga doesn't have any friends."

"That's not true," Nadine added, standing up behind Rhonda. Eventually, Mr. Simmons' entire fourth grade class was standing behind Rhonda. Helga smiled.

"You guys are so fucking weird," Wolfgang laughed. "Just a bunch of silly _fourth graders _trying to fight."

"That may be," Gerald yelled as he stepped onto the table top. "But how many of us have taken Wolfgang's beatings?" All of the guys hands shot into the air. "And how many of you ladies were smart enough to turn him down?" About half the girls raised their hands, laughing.

"See, Wolfgang. You attack us juniors, you attack the sophomores and the freshman. Maybe even a few seniors mixed in there. You've been in control of this school long enough."

Wolfgang tried to break out of the grip, but it was no use. The two guys had an intense wrestling hold on him.

"So are you going to come clean to Principal Mayson?"

He laughed, "Never."

"Oh, that's a shame," Rhonda fake pouted. Curly handed her a small DVD and she held it in his face.

"What is that?"

"Just a little thing I like to call _evidence_. You'd be amazed what money can buy from the janitor."

"You little bitch!"

"Wolfgang!" Helga screamed. "Leave them alone. They didn't do anything to you."

"They're stopping me, aren't they?" he shot back.

"They're protecting me, you idiot. They're trying to clear my name because I won't say anything about how big of an asshole you are."

Rhonda handed Curly the disk, who then passed it to Arnold. Arnold quickly made his way across the cafeteria and handed Helga the DVD.

"We won't let him hurt you," Arnold whispered as he placed his hands over hers. The DVD was so thin and small that it simply looked like they were holding hands. Helga tried to stop the smile that was creeping it's way onto her face.

Helga bit her lip, "Mayson will never believe me. He'll say I edited it or something."

"So, I'll go with you."

"Alright, wrap it up boys," Rhonda snapped and the boys threw Wolfgang face first into a table. Everyone else quickly dispersed, afraid to be around him when he woke up.

"Principal Mayson?" Arnold knocked on the door.

"Oh, Arnold, how nice to see you," he smiled brightly. Mr. Mayson had taken a special interest in the good students, and he was happy to see that Arnold was one of them.

"I think you should see this," he handed over the DVD. Arnold stood in the doorway in silence as he watched the screen. A black and white image of their school's gym floor appeared. Arnold was thankful that Wolfgang was still an idiot for not covering his face.

Principal Mayson watched in silence, genuinely surprised to see that he had been wrong. "So, Wolfgang did this?"

"He's done everything and left Helga to blame. Helga should have a cleaner record."

"Huh," Principal Mayson ejected the disk and held it in his hands. "This is interesting. Why didn't she say anything?"

"Probably because Wolfgang would've smacked her if she did. He's not a nice guy."

Helga paced outside the office, nervous. Principal Mayson didn't like Helga, but if he believed Arnold, she'd be okay._ Oh, Arnold, my savior. ._ She had to stay alert, in case Wolfgang showed up. _No time to get lost in thought. _

Helga was too busy pacing and thinking about not getting distracted that she didn't see Arnold leave the Principal's office. She did notice him when they crashed into each other.

"You'd think after all this time, we'd be more alert," Arnold joked as he quickly rose to his feet and offered Helga a hand. She hesitantly took it, then stepped back from him. He tried to hide the flush to his cheeks.

"You guys are like magnets. You collide due to attraction."

Arnold stared at Brainy. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

He shrugged. "I call it as I see it. So, is Helga's record clean?"

"As clean as it should be."

"Great, now let's go to class," Helga walked out of the office and to her locked. She smiled as Phoebe hugged her quickly.

The four stepped into English class, only to see everyone smiling at them. It was silent for a few more minutes, until Helga realized what they were waiting for.

"Oh, right. Thanks for helping, guys. You saved my butt."

"We know you're not ever going to admit it, Helga, but we're friends. All of us are," Rhonda smirked.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Helga shrugged.

"Great, so I'll see you all at my house on Saturday."

"What's Saturday?"

"I'm throwing a pre-prom pool party. Prom is next weekend." Helga couldn't help but laugh at Rhonda's plan for her party. _She just wants to throw a party, _she thought as she took her seat in the back of the class.

**Day Twenty-One: Prompts and Parties**

Day Twenty-One: What does the word 'love' mean to you?

Helga bit her lip. _Love. _Did Mrs. Jay just want her to confess her secret to everyone? She slammed her computer in anger and turned away from it.

Helga jumped to her feet when the doorbell rang. Phoebe smiled. "You ready?"

"For another one of Rhonda's lame parties? Sure," she faked excitement.

"Helga, no one's going to be there but our English class. Lila told me."

"Oh,_ shit_ that means. . ."

"Time to show off your hot bod in a bikini," Phoebe erupted into a fit of laughter at her boy impersonation.

"Of course, I would expect nothing less from Princess."

**Short Man Post # 22, Prompt: Love Saturday 11:54 a.m.**

_ Love means a lot to me. _

_ I have the craziest family in the world, a bunch of different boarders mixed under one roof, but I love them. They know how to drive me insane, but isn't that what families do?_

_ And my friends, I love them too. Even if they're all completely hopeless without my advice, they're the greatest kids I've ever met._

Arnold continued to write about love, but once he realized _who _he was writing about he quickly deleted the sentences. He stared at his screen, mouth open slightly.

Since when did he feel this way about Helga? Sure, they had become close friends through the past few weeks, but. . ._the rooftop _quickly shook his mind. Not just FTi, but what almost happened on his roof. He almost kissed her.

And whatever Brainy kept talking about, the flirting and the attraction and everything. Every time he saw Helga smile he felt butterflies in his stomach. And recently, he'd had really nice dreams about her. But that didn't mean anything, right? He. . . he didn't. . .he _couldn't_. . .

Arnold shut his eyes and fell against his desk chair. He looked at his computer screen and posted his corrected blog.

"Hey, man, you ready? I've been waiting downstairs for like ten minutes," Gerald stepped into Arnold's room.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just got a little distracted," he picked up his bag and followed Gerald down the stairs.

"Dude, you seem a little out of it. No sleep again?"

Lately, after waking up from a dream about Helga, Arnold found it hard to fall back asleep. His mind would be swimming with thoughts about Helga, but as soon as his alarm went off, they just disappeared. And at school, he'd find himself staring at her in the hall. Even though they were friends now, couldn't all of the FTi stuff still be true? _Snap out of it, _Arnold thought. "Arnold? Man, what is up?"

"It's nothing," he lied as he walked into Rhonda's house.

"Brainy, stop staring at me, you freak!" Helga hissed before shoving him into the pool.

"Hey!" he yelled once he surfaced. A few other guys quickly jumped into the pool, causing a huge splash. A few girls screamed, but laughed as the waves died down in the pool.

"Oh, Helga, you're terrible!" Phoebe laughed as she sat down on the edge next to Gerald.

Everyone had arrived and the party was in full swing. The old gang was back, laughing and talking. Lila whispered something to Rhonda, who quickly flew into the house, only to return with Arnold at her side.

"Push her in," Rhonda whispered before returning to Lila's side. Helga was standing near the edge of the pool, back turned to the door. She was like a sitting duck. Arnold smiled, _I'll do one better. _

Arnold quietly snuck up behind Helga, making sure he went unnoticed. Brainy's eyes followed Arnold's path, and he quickly began talking to Helga, trying to keep her still.

"Why don't you come in?" Brainy asked.

"I will when I'm ready," Helga replied.

"Well I hope you're ready," Arnold whispered before picking Helga up and jumping into the pool with her. Helga couldn't help but scream before going under. Arnold quickly let her go and she kicked to the surface.

"Ugh, Football Head!" she yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, now it's a party!" Curly yelled before diving in.

"I'm going to kill you, Arnold!"

"You've been saying that for years!" he shot back before getting out of the pool.

"Will you at least help me out?" she asked. Arnold walked over to her and got down to his knees so he could look her in the eyes.

"I'm not an idiot. Last time I did that, you pulled me in."

"Oh, when was that?" she smirked, knowing exactly when it happened.

"April Fool's Day."

"You still are the biggest fool, Football Head."

Their faces were close again. Arnold could clearly remember their intense tango that ended with a splash. He felt bad when she actually fell in the pool, but he didn't feel too bad once she pulled him in.

He felt his heart beat picking up as she rested her elbows on the edge of the pool, suspending herself. They were even closer now.

"Hey, Arnold?"

"Yeah," he whispered. Helga's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him into the pool. She pushed herself back off the wall so they didn't hit it.

Helga laughed as she resurfaced, "Never underestimate the power of Helga Pataki."

"You forgot _Geraldine_," Arnold replied as he flipped his hair off his face.

"Shut up!"

For the rest of the party, Helga tried to stay either in the pool or far away from the edge. Not that she didn't mind having Arnold wrapped around her, but it hurt being carried in.

"Dude, don't let her catch you staring," Brainy joked as he sat on the lounge chair beside Arnold.

"What?" His head snapped up.

"Helga pushed me in the pool. She'll do way worse to you if she knows you're checking her out."

"I'm not attracted to the viscous types, but Helga is _so damn fine_," Sid whispered as he sat on Arnold's other side. "I mean, I never would've guessed _Helga _was hot. Not in a million years!"

"What's everyone looking at?" Rhonda laughed. "No, wait, I already know. It's Helga, huh?"

Brainy laughed, nodding. He stood up and pointed to Arnold, "Poor boy's got it bad," he whispered to Rhonda.

"Oh, Brainy, that's hilarious!"

"It's true, but whatever. Don't believe me."

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Rhonda quipped before walking back towards Helga. "Helga, you have an audience," she whispered to her.

"I know, freaking Brainy won't stop staring at me. I might have to punch him in the face again."

"Not just Brainy. Arnold and Sid too."

She tried to act upset about the fact Arnold was looking at her. Then she realized Rhonda had said 'Sid' too. "Oh, God."

"Here, come inside and help me set up the food," she pulled Helga and Phoebe into the house.

"So, do you have a date for prom yet?"

Phoebe simply smiled. Everyone already knew that Gerald had asked her.

Helga laughed. "I'm not going."

Lila and Rhonda rolled their eyes, "Why not?"

"I don't do dances. I figured you would've realized from your party."

"It's prom, Helga. Come on, I know deep down you want to get all dressed up."

"No thanks."

"Whatever, Helga. Come on, your adoring crowd of fans is waiting."

"_Ugh_." Helga picked up a tray of food and followed Rhonda back out to the patio.

"Something wicked this way comes," Gerald announced as Helga stepped onto the patio.

"Shut it, Geraldo."

"Rawr," he playfully bit the air before walking back towards Phoebe.

"I just wanna kill him sometimes," Helga spoke aloud.

"Believe me, I know the feeling."

Helga turned around and almost dropped the plate of food. "Geeze, Arnold, you almost gave me a heart attack," she laughed once she realized he had tried to catch the plate. Their hands were overlapping on the underside of the tray. Helga's throat felt dry as he looked at her.

"You're so jumpy," he mused.

"Because you snuck up behind me! Just consider yourself lucky, if you were Brainy, you'd have broken glasses right now."

"I'm so scared," Arnold teased before taking the plate out of her hand and walking away.

"Fate strikes again!" Brainy laughed and ducked Helga's fake punch.

Helga rolled her eyes and collapsed on the lounge chair, "I don't want to face this party. Everyone keeps staring at me."

"Because you're the hottest thing since fresh chocolate chip cookies." Helga rolled her eyes. "Of course, I thought that before everyone else saw you in a bikini."

"Ew. I thought you were over me!"

"It's hard to get over you when you look that good."

"Shut up, Brainy!"

"Right, sorry." He quickly snap his neck back, like he flipped his hair, and did a girly voice, "Oh my god, aren't boys so annoying?"

"You're hilarious."

"And that's my cue to leave. I don't want to get attacked from behind by you-know-who. Later," Brainy walked over to Eugene and in a matter of seconds, Arnold had taken his place.

"Having fun?"

_Now I am, _she thought before giving a nod. "I'm tired of everyone staring at me like I'm a different person."

"So, you wanna get out of here?"

Helga raised an eyebrow questioningly, "And do what?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling if I have to listen to another story about Rhonda's thousandth trip to Aspen, I will die."

"Look at you, suddenly bored with your classmates," Helga smirked. "Alright, I'm in a good mood, let's get out of here." Helga quickly slipped into her jean shorts and flip-flops, laughing as Arnold made up an excuse and thanked Rhonda. Helga draped her soaking wet t-shirt over her shoulder and quickly fled the property.

Rhonda waved the two away, turning to whisper to the boy beside her, "I still don't believe it, Brainy."

"Well, you better start thinking that pigs can fly, because it's true."

Helga couldn't stop laughing as the two walked through the streets of Hillwood, Arnold's red plaid shirt draped over her shoulders, meeting the end of her shorts. She felt totally comfortable.

"So, where to, my house, your house, Slausen's, the pier, the park or some other place I haven't mentioned?"

"Anywhere but my house," Helga rolled her eyes.

"Parents still a pain?"

"The worst. Especially on the weekends, because they're home."

"So, what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. I like this, just walking and talking. Haven't done it in a while," Helga shrugged as she randomly turned down a street corner, Arnold following behind laughing.

"So, you plan to wander around aimlessly for the rest of the afternoon?"

"If you're up to it," Helga smiled.

_An afternoon alone with Helga. . ._Arnold tried to settle the knot in his stomach as he looked at Helga, smiling so brightly her eyes lit up. Arnold was taken aback slightly, so he could only manage a weak nod as a response.


	8. Day 22 Through 25

**Day Twenty-Two: Pier Pressure**

Arnold quickly rolled over, groaning as his alarm continued to go off, _"Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold_." It was just another semi-sleepless night gone with dreams about Helga, but with the new addition of a burning image in the back of his mind of her body wrapped up in his shirt.

Arnold suddenly became aware of the smile on his face and forced himself to think about something else. Anything else.

He quickly logged onto his blog, hoping maybe the prompt would inspire him to stay far away from thoughts of a beautiful blonde girl.

Day Twenty-Two: Write a short story about a day in your childhood. Make me feel like I'm right there with you! Describe, describe, describe! Details! 

He groaned. A day in his childhood. . .

**Short Man Post # 22, Prompt: Childhood Sunday 9:07 a.m.**

_The bus was always quiet in the early morning. Especially on a Monday. All of the students of P.S. 118 were too tired to think._

_ The loud voice of a certain "bully" broke the silence as she stepped onto the bus, scowling and shoving a passerby onto the ground. She sat down -_

This wasn't working. He deleted the post and turned away from the monitor. The sudden ring of his cell phone brought Arnold out of his concentration of _not _thinking about Helga, "Hello?"

"Hey man, you up for a quick game Sunday at Gerald Field? I'm calling the troops."

Relief washed through him. Baseball with the boys, the perfect distraction! "Sounds great. I need something to keep me awake today." Arnold still hadn't told Gerald of his recent realization. He couldn't. Gerald and Helga still had unresolved anger issues towards each other.

"Well, you better stay awake because we need your batting skills."

Arnold laughed, "Alright, I'll meet you at the field in ten minutes."

"See ya."

_H-A!-H-A!_

Helga hugged her pillow closer to her chest and smiled. She fell back in bed and toyed with the end of Arnold's shirt. Her smile grew wider as she recalled what he said to her, "_You look good in my shirt_." Her heart raced again just thinking about it.

The afternoon had been perfect. They walked around and talked a little bit about everything: school, the weather, friends, hopes, fears, dreams, colleges. It was like a scene from a romantic comedy, with tons of laughs, 'innocent' flirting, and that beautiful moment when the sun sets on the pier.

It would've been the perfect moment to kiss him, but she had to chicken out. They were so close. . . Helga groaned. Things just had to be _so_ difficult. Why didn't she kiss him?

She lifted herself off the bed and dressed in running clothes. She needed to think of a plan to get him alone again. Today, she didn't plan on doing thirty laps, but five or six at the most.

Helga was on the far side of the park when she saw him. His eyes met with hers and she felt her blood run cold.

_Wolfgang, _her body skidded to a halt on the sidewalk. She quickly ran in the opposite direction, fearing the worst. She glanced back to see him following her.

_H-A!-H-A!_

"Heads up!" Harold yelled from the pitching mound as Arnold swung. The ball flew across the field and rolled onto the other side of the street.

The boys glared at Arnold. "I'll get it," he laughed as he dropped the bat and crossed the street. He followed the ball as it rolled down the sidewalk and stopped on the corner, leading into an alley.

Arnold paused, unsure if he heard movement. He slowly walked closer, only to feel like his internal organs had been ripped out of his body cavity. He dropped the ball.

"Helga?" he ran over to her. She kept her eyes shut and back pressed against the wall. "Oh my God! Are you okay? What happened? Was it Jonah? I swear to God. . ."

"No," she whispered. "Wolfgang. He saw me in the park, and I just ran away and I guess that got him even more upset."

Arnold bent down beside her and examined her right eye. It was already starting to bruise. Arnold tried to help her stand and in the process, he saw scratches on her stomach. "Did he claw you?"

Helga looked at her stomach. "I didn't even notice," she gently wiped some blood away from the cut.

"Why didn't you scream or anything? We're all across the street."

"I was afraid he'd hurt me a lot worse if I fought back. He's been expelled from Hillwood High, and only a few weeks from graduation. He's pretty pissed."

"You should get home. You need to ice your eye."

"I've been hurt a lot worse. I'll be fine."

"Hey, Arnold! Did you die back here?" Gerald yelled as he picked up the ball. "Oh, my God!" The boys ran across the street, curious to see what he had been yelling about. The boys gasped as Helga walked towards them.

"Was it Jonah?" Brainy tried to control his temper by clenching his jaw.

"Wolfgang," Arnold replied.

"What an asshole!"

"Seriously, who hits a girl?" Sid asked.

"We should pound him!" Harold cried. The guys all cheered.

"No, guys, it's okay," Helga stood in front of the guys, stopping their advancement down the street. "Just go back to playing baseball. I'll be okay."

Arnold rested his hand on her shoulder, "Not until you get ice on your eye. We need to get you home."

"I'll take her," Brainy offered. Helga rolled her eyes before flashing a half-smile at him.

Arnold looked around, the sudden gust of wind sent a chill down his spine. Helga looked to be in serious pain, even if she'd never admit it. Arnold was angry. Furious. _Seething_. Wolfgang had finally crossed the line.

"Think you can handle it?" Arnold smirked, ignoring his rise of jealousy.

Brainy nodded before walking towards Helga's house with her. Arnold immediately turned on his heel and went in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Stinky called out to him.

"I have something to take care of," he called back, not caring if they heard him or not.

Arnold walked in an angry fog towards. . .wherever. He didn't know where he was going. He was just looking for that S.O.B. His hands were locked in tight fists and he found it hard to control his breathing. His mind was racing as he made his way towards the pier, one of Wolfgang's known hangouts. His body was shaking, he had never been this mad before.

How could anyone do that to her? Why wasn't he there to save her? If Wolfgang even so much as thought about coming near her again. . .

His obnoxious laughter made Arnold stop and turn. He was standing at the end of an open dock, laughing and throwing something at Ed.

Arnold snapped.

He quickly ran towards him with all the force he could manage. Arnold wrapped his hands around his waist, imitating a football tackle. Together the two fell off the dock and into the shallow water.

"What the hell?" Wolfgang roared as he stood in the water.

Arnold threw his arm forwards, punching Wolfgang in the face. Arnold was still panting as he simply glared at Wolfgang. He raised his voice, "Don't you even think about coming near Helga again, you ass!"

Wolfgang laughed as he made his way towards the ladder. "Yeah, okay. I'm so scared."

Arnold threw himself forwards, grabbing onto the back of Wolfgang's neck and pulling him off the ladder, back into the water. The two began awkwardly wrestling as a crowd formed at the pier.

Eventually, Wolfgang managed to break free of Arnold's grip and held him under the water long enough so that Arnold stopped struggling. Wolfgang released him and quickly fled the scene.

Arnold tried to catch his breath. His whole body was shaking from the freezing cold water and the slight adrenaline rush. He quickly swam to the pier, shaking his body like a wet dog. He slowly made his way back towards Helga's house.

_H-A!-H-A!_

"Oh, my God!" Helga exclaimed.

Brainy laughed, "You beat him up?"

"I tried to," Arnold laughed too.

"Why?" Helga asked.

"He needed to learn a lesson. I just sorta snapped, I guess. Never thought in a million years that I'd get in a fight. Let alone with Wolfgang."

Brainy stood up from Helga's couch, "Well I actually need to get home. Gotta watch my little sister. Feel better, Helga, and don't forget what we talked about."

Arnold's curiosity was piqued at Brainy's last statement. "So. . .uh, what did you guys talk about?"

_You, _Helga thought as she shrugged. "Stuff." She quickly adjusted her position on the couch to avoid looking at him. She rested her back against the arm rest and crossed her legs, so now she was facing him without having to turn her head.

"Are you gonna tell me or do I have to ask again?"

"We talked about being just friends. Brainy kept going on about this stupid little thing. . .It was nothing, really," Helga realized she was babbling, but she couldn't stop herself, "He just kept saying how he's so sure that this guy likes me, but I think he's fucking nuts and. . .uh, yeah."

Helga watched Arnold's eyes adjust slightly, almost growing darker. _Is he. . jealous? _

"Did he mention any names? You know, so I can threaten him within an inch of his life?"

"I think for your sanity, I won't say."

Arnold collapsed on the couch, falling into her lap and looking up at her, "Aw, come on, don't be like that."

Helga loved how touchy Arnold got when it was just the two of them. He'd always find a way to be next to her, or against her, or in her lap. She would never imagine complaining about it.

Helga laughed and looked down at him, "I'm serious. You are still too hyped up on anger from beating Wolfgang. Saying anything else would just send you over the edge and into Bullyville."

"Well, then I'd get to join you."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Football Head," she replied dryly before flicking him.

"Ow!"

"Oh, yeah, like _that _really hurts. I'm the one with the black eye and cut abdomen here."

Arnold sat up and faced her, gently bringing his face close to his. "Have you been icing your eye?"

"Yes, _Mom_. I just took it off before you got here."

"Did you disinfect your cuts?"

"What are you, my doctor?"

"So, you didn't," Arnold crossed his arms over his chest smugly.

"No. I hate that stuff. It always stings."

"Aww, you poor baby," Arnold teased as he rose to his feet and wandered into the kitchen. He began searching the cabinets for a first-aid kit. He returned to the living room a few seconds later, smiling.

"Arnold, I'm a big girl. I think I can survive without disinfecting my cuts."

"Well, I went through all of this trouble to get it for you," he shook up the bottle. Helga jumped to her feet. Arnold laughed. "You seriously hate this stuff?"

"I just told you I did!. . . You're doing this to get back at me!"

"Maybe, deep down on some level, I am," he admitted as he neared her. He rested his finger on the small trigger for the bottle. A few simple sprays of this and she'd be okay. Her scratches weren't that deep, but she didn't even know how she got them, which meant that they could be dangerous.

"Seriously, Arnold, please don't!" Helga cringed as the cold liquid met with her injured skin. She bit her lip to hold in her scream, it burned like hell. "I hate you," she said through gritted teeth.

Arnold quickly leaned forwards and kissed the top of her head. He quickly stepped back, embarrassed. _Say something, idiot! _"All better now?"

Helga crossed her arms over her chest, pouting, "No."

_This is your chance, man. . .Kiss her already! _Arnold slowly inched closer, their bodies touching, faces just inches apart. . .

"I'm home early!"

Helga stepped back and growled, "Damn it, Bob."

He stepped in and smiled at Helga, "What happened to your eye?"

"This idiot beat me up. Arnold took care of him, though."

"Nice job, Arnie," Bob replied before walking into the kitchen.

Arnold smiled, "I don't get why you say they hate you so much."

"He's just in a good mood. Probably broke a new sale record or something. Give him ten minutes and it'll be like I don't exist."

"Do you want to get out of here? I think Phoebe might want to see the damage."

Helga smiled, "Let me shower. I'll be out in five minutes. You can wait in my room so Bob won't bother you."

Arnold nodded before following Helga upstairs. He watched as she paced around her room, picking her clothes and towel, then crossing the hallway into her bathroom.

He tried to stop his racing heart. Why didn't he kiss her?

**Day Twenty-Three: Time To Fill Her In**

It was another circle sharing moment in Mrs. Jay's English class. She listened quietly to Phoebe explain Helga's weekend to the class. It was last period on Monday morning and Helga was tired of telling the story. Everyone had already heard the story, but Mrs. Jay needed to be filled in.

"Oh, my God! That's awful!" Mrs. Jay cried as she walked over to Helga's desk. She picked her chin up and examined her eye. Her make-up was fading, the delicate purple skin was showing.

"Yeah, it's fine though."

"What happened after that?"

Gerald snickered, "Arnold beat Wolfgang up!"

"No way!" Mrs. Jay _never _would've expected quiet, polite, reserved Arnold to beat someone up. Especially Wolfgang. Wolfgang had some height and weight on the poor boy.

Mrs. Jay smiled once she saw the way Arnold looked at . Jay could tell from Helga's "anonymous" poetry that she had deep feelings towards Arnold. He was the only blonde boy in the class.

And now Arnold felt the same way.

Mrs. Jay couldn't help but feel like she had some sort of influence over this developing relationship. She knew it wasn't all because of her, but she'd like to think she had a small part in it. Because she got the class to open up and be honest with each other, she got the entire class to reconnect with their pasts. And now she had everyone realize that Helga wasn't all that mean, even if she still had a few sarcastic responses in class. And she was extremely proud with the way the students joined together to help their struggling classmate with her bully issues.

"So, what else do we have to talk about?" Mrs. Jay wondered as she sat down at her desk. The fourteen students all looked at each other, silent. "Anyone have a problem? A story they'd like to share? This is a time to share and be honest and everything. That's why I started this blog project, to help you guys reconnect."

"We did. And we're ever so grateful," Lila smiled. "Oh, gosh, I did it again!"

"Did what?" Mrs. Jay asked.

"Lila hasn't said _ever so _since eighth grade. She's been having relapses these past few days," Rhonda explained.

"I'm still not following," Mrs. Jay urged Rhonda to continue.

The class unfolded in a whirl of memories for the students. Fourth grade feelings and moments flooded their minds as they all shared stories about Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, the crazy weather situations, their rekindled hate for the word "special", their mannerisms compared to now, their friendships and fourth grade fights.

"Wow. You guys really must've had a great time in fourth grade," Mrs. Jay smiled.

"Best year of our lives," Curly spoke quickly before the bell rang.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I really wish we could go back," Helga announced as everyone rushed to the door.

The students all stopped at Helga's statement.

"Yeah," the fourteen seventeen-year-olds whispered before leaving Mrs. Jay.

_Oh, I love this class, _she thought before returning to her laptop.

**Day Twenty-Five: Do It Already!**

"Just do it," Sid said as he stepped into the locker room after gym class.

"Do what?"Arnold replied.

"Oh, God. Guys, help me out here! What does Arnold need to do?"

"Besides man up?" Harold joked.

"Yeah. Seriously, guys, tell him what he needs to do because I can't deal with this," Sid rested his hand on Arnold's shoulder.

Gerald shook his head back and forth in disapproval. He left Arnold to fend for himself in the locker room.

"I'm confused. Am I missing something?" Arnold turned to face the group of boys all changing by their lockers.

"Besides the obvious?" Brainy asked. Arnold continued to stare, perplexed.

"Dude, you need to ask Helga to prom."

Heat rushed to his cheeks, "What? No. . . I. . ."

"Do it before someone else does. Because someone else will."

"And we can't have that," Brainy joked. Arnold laughed, trying to stop the mental image of Helga going with someone else. The jealous iron knot returned.

_H-A!-H-A!_

Nadine laughed, "You're serious? You don't see it _at all_?"

"See what?"

"How enamored Arnold is with you," Sheena replied.

"You guys are crazy," Helga shot back quickly, trying to keep her true emotions hidden. Was she that obvious?

"I'll believe it when I see it," Rhonda smiled.

"I don't believe it," Helga lied.

Lila smiled, "Ask him to prom!"

"No way. I told you I don't even plan on going."

"Oh, come on, you totally should go! Even if you two go as friends, you should come to prom!"

"Nah, I'm good."

"You're so stubborn, Helga!" Rhonda laughed.

"It's best not to fight her," Phoebe offered to the girls, smiling at her best friend. Helga rolled her eyes, mouthing "thank you" to Phoebe.

"So, you're just gonna let him go with someone else?"

"Oh, please. Arnold would never get the courage to ask a girl," Helga laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lila smiled before walking away. The rest of the girls quickly followed behind, leaving Phoebe and Helga alone for a few minutes.

"They're worse than Wolfgang ever was," Helga joked.

"They're right, though."

"Who's side are you on, Phoebe?"

She stalled, "You both make valid arguments."

Helga rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to prom."

"Hey, guys. You ready for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm ready for a conversation about anything _but _prom!" Helga smiled as she walked towards Arnold. Phoebe stayed behind, giving the two a minute alone. _Just do it Arnold, _she silently begged.

"Why, you have a problem with prom?" Arnold laughed.

"No, I've just never been a fan of dances. The whole dressing up, corsage, limo thing isn't my style. And it's annoying how everyone freaks out about it and worries about who their date it gonna be and if they match and. . ."

"Could you possibly just be saying all that because no one's asked you?" _Tell me you don't have a date, _he prayed.

"Nope. Just because no one's asked me doesn't change how I've felt about prom since like sixth grade."

Arnold stopped, "Wait, so no one's asked you?"

"Don't act so shocked, Football Head," she shot back before stepping into the lunch line.

"I, uh. . ." _Ask her already! _

"Did you say something?" She turned and smiled at him. Arnold's mind froze.

"No. I'll go grab a table," he quickly pointed towards the cafeteria's tables, heart sinking. _This is going to be way harder than I thought. _

Day Twenty-Five: Imagine a parallel universe where everything is opposite. How would you act? 

**Short Man Post # 25, Prompt: Parallel Universe Wednesday 11:45 p.m.**

_ I'd be brave._

Arnold groaned before getting into bed. Another night going to be used on dreaming about Helga, meaning tomorrow was another day to face trying to gather the courage to ask the girl of his dreams to prom.


	9. Day 26 and 27

**Day Twenty-Six: Questions Without Answers And Other Stuff**

_The roar of the thunder shook Helga's senses. She wandered the cold, dark streets alone. Rain began pouring from the black clouds, pounding the pavement. She continued to wander down the street, unsure of where she was going. She was simply aware of her walking, no sense of direction or real purpose. It was all a fog._

_ She heard someone say her name, but she didn't respond. She just let the rain cover her, causing her to shake violently. _

"I think she's sleep walking."

"I don't know, Short Man. She looks awake to me. Her eyes are open."

Arnold couldn't help but laugh. Somehow this didn't surprise him. It was almost two a.m. on Thursday morning when the doorbell rang. Who else would show up but Helga? "But she's not responding to us. Do we wake her up?"

Phil snorted, "Are you crazy! You never wake someone who's sleep walking! The best thing we can do is make sure she doesn't go back out in the rain."

"Why did she even come here?"

Phil couldn't help but laugh. He could recall a few times when his grandson was younger that this girl would wander here, or stay outside the boarding house.

"You never know what happens deep within someone's mind. Come on, Short Man, we gotta get her to a bed!" Arnold gently guided Helga upstairs to his bed, trying to ignore the laughter from his grandfather.

"_Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold_."

A familiar sense of panic flashed through Helga's body as she bolted upright. What was she doing in Arnold's house. . . in his _bed_? And why was she in damp clothes? She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated, only to stop when she felt a familiar silk fabric entangled in the blonde mess.

She was wearing her bow. Well, she had been. Now it was just a knot. She quickly untangled it from her hair, dropping it onto the bed.

When was the last time she wore her bow, sixth grade? She held it in her hand, utterly confused. Why did she take it out now? She could recall a faint memory of a dream of fourth grade. . . Did she sleepwalk here?

Helga quietly snuck down the stairs, hoping to avoid seeing Arnold, or anyone, for that matter.

"Have a nice sleepwalk, did ya?"

Helga almost jumped out of her skin as she shut the front door. "Oh. . uh. ."

Phil laughed, "It's alright. Nothing to worry about. If I were you I'd leave your house, too."

"Grandpa," Arnold called. "Hey, Helga, you okay?"

Helga tried to hide her blushing cheeks, "Yeah. I'm just a little surprised, is all. I haven't slept walked since I was little. I don't know why I came here."

"The inner working of a mind is an eerie place," Phil said before leaving.

"You might want to shower all the rain off of you. It was a hell of a storm last night. I'm amazed you made it here alive," Arnold laughed.

"I'm amazed I even made it here at all. I really can't believe I slept walked." _I haven't since fourth grade, when I ate all those pork-rinds. And I didn't eat those last night!_

"It's okay. Just as long as you're safe. Hurry up, we're gonna be late for school."

Helga stepped into the W.C. and Arnold quickly went to his room to grab his bag. He stopped short when he saw a flash of pink on his bed. He gently lifted the fabric off the comforter, surprised to hear a small voice say, _"I like your bow." _

A chill traveled up his spine. Why did that sound so familiar? He searched his closet for clean, dry clothes for Helga before returning to the kitchen, bow in hand.

He stared at it. He didn't know why this was bothering him so much. Why did he care so much about Helga's bow? Why did she sleep walk to him? And why couldn't he shake the feeling it was all his fault she ended up wandering in the rain?

"Hey, you ready for school?"

Arnold jumped at the sound of Helga's voice. How long had he been lost in thought? "Yeah. How's your eye?"

"It's fine. I'll just get Rhonda to cover it up at school. Come on."

Arnold stood up and followed Helga out of his house. "You. . . uh, left this in my bed." He opened his palm.

"Oh, thanks," she smiled before gathering up her still wet hair into a ponytail and using the bow to tie it back. He smirked.

"No pigtails today Pataki?"

"No pigtails ever again," she laughed as they stepped onto campus.

_H-A!-H-A!_

"You slept walked?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, it was totally crazy. I don't know why, or how, but I ended up at Arnold's house."

"Again."

"Shh, keep quiet about it, okay?"

Phoebe laughed before zipping her lip. "So, why do you think you did it?"

"I don't have a clue. All I remember was falling asleep at my computer, then next thing I know I'm waking up to Arnold's alarm."

"Wow, what an intense night you had," Brainy joked as he snuck up behind Helga.

"Back off, Brainy."

"Come on and let's get to English!"

Day Twenty-Six: Write about these words: Rain Storm

"That was one crazy storm last night," Gerald said.

"Oh, yeah. Real crazy," Arnold replied, half-listening. His eyes were focused on the laptop, slowly wandering upwards to look at the rest of his class.

"Alright, now, let's get to work on your blogs. We're almost done, people!" Mrs. Jay interrupted. The class kept their desks in the familiar circle fashion, everyone's eyes downcast on their screens.

"So, are you going to grade our blogs when we finish?" Eugene asked.

"Probably just based on if you did the prompts or not," Mrs. Jay shrugged as she sat down and opened up her worn-in _Moby Dick. _

**Day Twenty-Seven: And You Think That's Awkward. . .**

"Helga?" _Right, she's gotta be sleepwalking, _Arnold watched her as she pushed him aside and made her way down the ladder.

He was scared at first to see her there, thinking he was dreaming. She opened the window, causing Arnold to jump out of bed. It was midnight, early Friday morning. Arnold was surprised to see that she managed to climb up to the roof without getting hurt.

Helga was mumbling to herself. Arnold stayed close behind, trying to catch a word from her. She was pacing around his room, making him worry that something was wrong.

"Arnold," she leaned against his shut bedroom door, "I _want _you."

_She had dreamt it before a thousand different ways and in million different locations. The perfect moment when he had his hands wrapped around her, or running through her hair. She always dreamt of the perfect fourth kiss turning into something more._

The shock still wouldn't wear off. Every time she kissed him it came as a surprise. In Romeo and Juliet, she had kissed him for almost a minute. It happened again when they filmed _Babe Watch _together. And on the top of FTi he felt like he would never breathe again.

But now. . .everything was different.

He was still shocked, but he felt himself kissing back. Helga quickly deepened the kiss, taking her tongue in his mouth. He was even more surprised to hear Helga release a light moan as her hands traveled his body and force his hands to her chest. Arnold immediately stepped back, jaw hanging open. _What the fuck? _

Helga walked on, unfazed, to Arnold's bed, slipping easily under his covers. His ears still rang with her voice, _I want you. _

Arnold was still shocked. Was this what she dreamt about, sleeping with him? He couldn't even. . .He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. His mind was racing. Returning to sleep was impossible for him. Helga had just slept walked into his house and made out with him and_ more._ . ._What did it mean? _he wondered. Why couldn't she have been awake? This whole situation would've been much easier.

Hours passed and Arnold couldn't sleep. Eventually, he heard his grandparents in the kitchen, so he figured he should face the day, even with the minimal amount of sleep he received.

"You look awful, Short Man."

"Thanks, Grandpa," he smiled, "Helga managed to sleep walk over here last night. I couldn't get any sleep after she woke me up."

"Oh, why not? You got something on your mind?"

Arnold brought his head to his hands. "A lot, actually."

"So, talk," Phil sat down across from Arnold and smiled at him.

"I. . ." he paused. Where could be even begin? He hadn't even told Gerald what was going on. Everything was just a big question with him now.

"You like your ex-bully, don't you?"

Arnold nodded. "Only it's so much more complicated than that."

"I'm sure it's not that complicated."

"Oh, trust me, it is." Arnold reminded his grandpa of all the times Helga had picked on him, but still managed to show him her nice side. Phil reminded Arnold of _his_ own bully story, still leaving out the minor detail that his grandmother was Phil's bully.

"Yeah, but I'm a thousand percent positive she didn't sleep walk into your house and kiss you," Arnold spoke quickly before he could stop himself.

Phil spit his drink across the table due to laughter.

"Ah, General, you're awake!" Gertie stepped into the kitchen donning military attire, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Grandma," Arnold replied.

"Why aren't you in your bunk, soldier?"

"Helga slept walked over here. Again." Gertie smiled and began cooking breakfast.

Phil brought Arnold back to their conversation, "So, last night she walked all the way over here just to kiss you?"

"I don't know. She was sleepwalking. It could've been a weird coincidence or something."

"But you like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So, just tell her and ask her out on a date. No sweat!" Phil stopped talking when he heard the front door open and shut. "Go on, you should before she gets too far."

Arnold stood up from the table and ran after Helga. "Helga! Wait!"

She stopped walking. "What?"

"I have to talk to you," Arnold panted before reaching her side.

"Okay, I'm listening, Football Head."

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No. I remember going to sleep and waking up to your alarm. Again."

_Damn, _Arnold thought as he tried to think of the best way to put this. "Uh. . .did you have a dream last night?"

"Yeah, I dreamt about fourth grade," she lied. "Why?"

"Well after you managed to climb my fire escape and open my skylight, you started pacing and you said my name."

"And?"

Arnold bit his lip. Helga crossed her arms over her chest, "What happened, Arnoldo?"

"You. . . uh, you came onto me."

Helga forced a laugh, suddenly remembering her dream. "What?"

Arnold lowered his voice, trying to keep heat from rising to his cheeks. "And you. . . we made out and you, uhm, forced my hands to. . ." Arnold's voice trailed off.

Helga's face went pale. She could clearly remember a moment like that in her dream. _Oh, my God! _

"You're crazy," she finally spoke and walked away.

"Helga, look, you know I'd never take advantage of you, right?"

She stopped walking. Instead of agreeing with him, because she knew he was right, she felt her anger rising, "So, you're blaming me for it?"

"Blaming you? What?"

"Just forget it, okay? It never happened. I was just a stupid sleep walking thing."

He could see the anger hiding something in her eyes. Instead of fighting her on this, he simply agreed. "It never happened."

"Alright, later." Helga quickly hurried to her house, trying to erase the thoughts from her mind. _He must think I'm an idiot or some horny perv. . ugh, damn it. This day sucks and it hasn't even started yet._

At school, Phoebe sensed the tension in the air. She noticed how Arnold avoided Helga. It worried Phoebe.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Helga flashed a half-smile before sitting down at a different table in the cafeteria.

"Helga, please, tell me what's wrong. I know something is up."

"It's nothing, honestly. I just can't stop sleepwalking."

Phoebe decided not to press her best friend any further, "Oh. Alright. Well, I hope you figure out why you can't sleep soon."

"Me too."

In English, Arnold kept his eyes on everything except Helga. He hated the way she was glaring at him. She was mad at him and he didn't do anything wrong. She didn't either, technically. It was just too confusing. He knew she still had feelings for him, but he figured she wasn't ready to tell him yet. _Only took her six years to tell me the first time._

He should've just kept his mouth shut. She wouldn't have remembered it anyway if he didn't bring it up. He clenched his jaw as he brought his focus back to _Moby Dick. _

When the bell rang, Arnold rose from his seat. He wanted to talk to Helga, sort this entire thing out, get his true feelings out to her. . .But she probably wouldn't believe him. She'd probably assume he was doing it because of what happened. _If I talk to her, she'll probably just assume I'm like Jonah. . .or worse._ He smacked his head against his locker. He needed to talk to someone about this. But who?

Arnold smiled as his eyes set on him across the hallway. As completely messed up as it was, he needed to talk to Brainy.

_H-A!-H-A!_

"So, let me see if I have my information right," he began counting on his fingers," You like Helga. . .And you know she's lying about the FTi rooftop thing. . . She's been sleepwalking and sleeping in your bed. . . And last night she came onto you, making out with you forcing you to go to second base with her, all while she's sleepwalking?"

Arnold nodded. It all sounded so completely ridiculous when Brainy said it out loud.

"Damn. This is just way too funny."

"Brainy, I know this is weird as hell, I just. . . I needed someone to talk to. I don't know what to do!"

Brainy rested his hand on Arnold's shoulder, "I know what you should do."

Arnold smiled, "Really? What?"

"Take her to prom."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "She's told me like a million times that she thinks it's totally stupid."

"You really don't get how girl's minds work, do you?"

He scoffed, "Oh, and you do?"

"I obviously know more than you do if you're coming to me for advice," Brainy laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. I just. . .I really think I'm the last person she wants to talk to right now."

"Because she came onto you and now it's awkward?"

Arnold laughed, "Something like that."


	10. Day 28 and 29

**Day Twenty-Eight: The Moment Everyone's Been Waiting For**

Day Twenty-Eight: If you could redo one moment in your life, which one would you choose and what would you do differently? 

**Short Man Post # 28, Prompt: Redo Saturday 11:30 a.m.**

_Recently, there's a lot of stuff I'd like to redo._

_I'd tell her how I really felt._

_I'd apologize for getting her upset. _

_I wouldn't let her walk away._

_I'd be taking her to prom tonight._

Arnold hated this blog project and his honesty. He just wished he could lie for once on this thing and keep his life simple. He deleted the post and went out towards Gerald's house. He needed time away from him own thoughts.

_H-A!-H-A!_

"She's still not talking to you?"

Arnold nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the floor, not the fact that Helga was obviously flirting with a senior guy just a few feet away. Brainy offered a sympathetic smile.

The crew of usual suspects: Gerald, Arnold, Brainy, Phoebe and Helga, decided to spend the afternoon at the mall instead of waiting around until it was time to get ready for prom. Helga had been asked by a few random junior and senior boys, but she turned them all down. She still didn't want to go to prom. The only way she would've gone would've been on Arnold's arm, and they still weren't speaking to each other.

"Hey man," Gerald called. Arnold flashed Brainy a 'keep quiet' sign before turning to his best friend.

"Hey, you excited for tonight?"

"Not as excited as the girls," Gerald smirked at Phoebe before turning back to Arnold. "You finally getting sleep?"

"Yeah," Arnold lied. "I slept like a baby last night."

"Great, now you'll be ready to dance the night away!"

"I don't dance."

"That's not true. You know how to tango. You so can dance!"

Arnold laughed before feeling his gaze wander to meet Helga's.

Gerald laughed too, "Ten bucks says there's something wrong with that guy."

"Aw, Gerald, that's mean," Phoebe tried to defend Helga.

"Well, there's something wrong with you too," Gerald pointed at Brainy. "There's nothing even remotely attractive about Helga G. Pataki."

Arnold shut his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Slapping Gerald to get rid of his anger would not solve anything.

"She's nice, Gerald. You just don't know her like I do," Brainy shot back. "She's sweet and funny and beautiful and. . ."

"Dude, we get the point," Arnold tried to keep his voice level. Listening to Brainy talk about how wonderful Helga was wasn't helping him feel any better either.

"So, what? We're just going to wait until they're done making google eyes at each other?"

"Well, what else do we have to do?"

The four waited for a minute in silence until they saw Helga slap the guy across the face. She marched over to them, laughing. "So, we ready to go?" The guys joined in Helga's laughter.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"It wasn't a big deal, nothing Ol' Betsy couldn't handle. Just another jerk."

"Not all guys are jerks," Brainy offered helpfully.

"This coming from one of their own," Helga dismissed his comment quickly, even though she knew that Brainy wasn't a jerk. Brainy was incredibly sweet.

And Arnold wasn't a jerk either, yet she remained mad at him. It almost seemed like they'd never get past the awkward moment and fight they had yesterday.

_H-A!-H-A!_

"I can't believe Rhonda talked me into this," Helga whispered to Phoebe.

"I'm glad someone did!" Phoebe replied laughing.

Mr. Simmons' fourth grade class/ Mrs. Jay's English class all stood outside the dance hall, dressed in elegant gowns and stunning tuxedos. Most of the group had dates, whether going as just friends or romantically, but Helga didn't want part of it. She couldn't believe the Princess herself had finally broken Helga down and convinced her to go to prom. Helga told herself that she'd only agreed because Rhonda had been bugging her nonstop and she just wanted to shut Rhonda up.

Helga wanted no part of the pictures or the corsages or anything. She just wanted to blend in with the background and get the night over with. She just had an awful feeling that this night wouldn't go as she'd always hoped.

Helga could hear the pounding techno music from the outside of the dance hall. She could already picture all of the seniors, who were probably drunk, grinding in the middle of the floor.

The fourteen juniors walked into prom laughing and enjoying each other's company, ignoring the fact that the room was slightly foggy and there was a band and a DJ. Why the school felt that the students needed both Helga would never know.

Eventually, Arnold found himself sitting alone at the table with Helga. She was avoiding direct eye contact with him. He couldn't stop staring at her. Arnold knew he was staring. It was painfully obvious, but he couldn't stop. He always thought that she was beautiful, but it just seemed to. . .intensify tonight. He couldn't really think straight when he looked at her.

Her blonde hair had been pulled back, curling the ends and the pieces that fell loose around her face. Her dress was light pink, which Arnold found slightly amusing. It was a strapless, floor length dress that followed the delicate curves of her body.

Helga knew his eyes were on her. She could feel them piercing her unamused expression and see that she was actually enjoying herself. She was alone at a table with Arnold. _Perfect time for an apology, _she thought when she turned her head back to look at him. He looked amazing in his black tux. He had stripped out of the jacket, revealing a long sleeved white shirt and dark green vest. Helga bit her lip, the vest matched his eyes. _Apologize already! _She leaned forwards, and the movement made Arnold smile and face her. She opened her mouth-

"Alright, I'm gonna slow it down for a minute. It's the first slow dance of the night," the singer smiled as he stepped onto the stage with an acoustic guitar. He began softly plucking the strings, singing a love song he'd written himself. The rest of the band stood offstage, laughing at their band mate's love song. Helga sat back in the chair, trying to fight the urge to slap the singer off the stage.

"Helga, do you want to dance?"

Helga half-smiled as Brainy held out his hand. "I promise you, I will control myself."

"You're so annoying," she laughed before taking his hand, forcing herself to not look back at the table. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slipped around her waist.

"Has anyone told you that you look gorgeous tonight?"

Helga shook her head no as she smiled, "Thanks."

He whispered, "I spy with my little eye someone looking this way with a jealous glare on his face."

Helga forced herself to not turn around. "You keep saying that, but I really. . .I don't know." _And he's not speaking to me since I came onto him in my sleep. . _.

Brainy knew everything, but he'd never tell Helga that. She'd probably punch him because it was embarrassing. So he'd have to try a different approach. He pretended to think for a second, "Didn't you say he was dense?"

"He's dense as hell," she laughed lightly. Brainy smiled, his new approach was working.

"He just needs someone to smack some sense into him."

"I don't even think he likes me, Brainy. I'll be happy continuing my love for him in secret as usual."

"I know I'm right. And I know you won't like your secret love, not after how close you two became. You guys are _almost there._ And I'm going to make this happen."

"Why?"

"As painful as it is for me, I know you and Arnold are meant for each other. It's fate, destiny and all that jazz. Just, trust me, okay? It will happen between you two."

"You're sweet, but it's not helping me feel any better about this." The song ended and Helga slowly stepped back, smiling. "I think I'm just gonna leave. Thanks for the dance."

"Helga, you can't-"

But she was gone.

Brainy ran off towards the table, the last place he had seen that football head.

Arnold's eyes followed Helga across the floor as she neared the door.

"Helga's leaving and you're not going to stop her?"

Arnold shook his head no, silent. He still hadn't managed to find anything to say to her since her awkward sleep walking thing. . .

Brainy paused, remembering his new approach to his matchmaking, "Wow. You are just as dense as she said."

"What?" Arnold asked.

"All I'm saying is that Helga's right. You're as dense as could be. I mean, you were dense in fourth grade, and I know things have become obvious over the years after her big confession and everything. And just like two seconds ago, with all the jealousy you felt when she danced with me. And the endless flirting between you two was enough to make me sick. And the whole sleepwalking thing. But here you are, still not really acting on it."

Arnold was shocked at Brainy's outburst. He asked again, "What?"

Brainy smacked his palm to his forehead. "You seriously can_not _be this stupid."

Arnold remained quiet. Brainy sighed, "You're in love with Helga."

The silence between the two was awkward as Arnold tried to gather his thoughts. Arnold's ears rang slightly with the pounding music. Was Brainy right? Arnold had realized his crush on her. . .but _love_?

Everything was happening all at once, but Arnold knew he had to do something. His eyes wandered to the stage and he felt the lightbulb light up above his head.

"Brainy, I _need _your help."

"Yes!" Brainy smiled, "what is it?"

"Stop Helga from leaving. Bring her to the dance floor. Leave the rest to me." Arnold quickly ran towards the stage. "Hey, guys, can I talk to you for a second?" Arnold asked the band as he picked up a guitar.

Brainy ran through the crowds of juniors, seniors, and certain sophomores as he tried to reach the door. "Helga!"

She stopped walking, "What?"

"This is important. Really important. You have to trust me!"

"Ugh, Brainy. . .what are you doing?" Brainy pulled on her arm, trying to direct her back towards the floor.

"Come with me! I was _right_!"

Helga tried to stop smiling, realizing what he meant. "When did you get strong?" she asked.

After a few more seconds of struggling, Brainy finally had pulled Helga to the dance floor. Brainy had to keep forcing Helga to stay still and not dart away.

Arnold felt like he was going to faint. He was nervous and anxious, but he knew he had to do this. No turning back now. He awkwardly stepped up to the mike, "Hi, guys. I. . uh, haven't played or sang in a while, so I'm sorry if it sucks. This song was popular when I learned how to play guitar, but it's pretty relevant to my life now. So. . .uh, yeah."

Arnold stepped back for a second before hearing the drummer click his sticks together, counting out the beat. Arnold had never played with the band before, but they said they knew the song. So he had to trust them. His entire love life was riding on their skills.

His eyes met with Helga's and he nodded, surprised to actually hear himself sing the words he knew all too well.

_She's cold and she's cruel, _

_but she knows what she's doing._

_She pushed me in the pool_

_at our last school reunion._

_She laughs at my dreams,_

_but I dream about her laughter._

_Strange as it seems,_

_she's the one I'm after._

Helga froze. Was she dreaming? She suddenly felt a bright light hit her. She turned up to see Brainy waving. She wanted to run, but her body remained in the middle of the floor.

_'Cause she's bittersweet, _

_she knocks me off of my feet,_

_and I can't help myself,_

_I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery._

_She's too much for me,_

_but I keep coming back for more,_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

_She can't keep a secret_

_for more than an hour._

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power,_

_And the more she ignores me_

_the more I adore her._

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her._

_. . ._

_And when she sees it's me_

_on her caller ID,_

_she won't pick up the phone,_

_she'd rather be alone._

_But I can't give up just yet,_

_cause every word she's ever said_

_is still ringing in my head._

_Still ringing in my head._

_She's cold and she's cruel,_

_but she knows what she's doing,_

_knows just what to say_

_so my whole day is ruined._

_'Cause she's bittersweet, _

_she knocks me off of my feet,_

_and I can't help myself,_

_I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery._

_She's too much for me,_

_but I keep coming back for more._

_Oh, I keep coming back for more._

_She's just the girl I'm looking for,_

_just the girl I'm looking for._

As soon as Arnold was done singing, he dropped the guitar, ignoring the complaints from the band, jumped off the stage and marched over to Helga. She seemed to be shocked, frozen almost. Arnold shut his eyes and kissed her, forgetting that there were a few hundred people watching and applauding. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Her hands slowly wrapped around his neck.

"Yes!" Brainy cheered.

Gerald stared in shock. He wasn't completely surprised, he knew they had been flirting, but he didn't expect this. Phoebe applauded with the rest of their class.

"I don't _believe _it," Rhonda laughed. "Brainy was right."

Everyone else in the gym was cheering as the two finally split apart for air.

Helga couldn't find her voice. She could barely stand up straight, her mind spinning with excitement. _Is this really happening?_

Brainy quickly shut off the spot light and the music returned. Students came to the dance floor, but neither Helga or Arnold moved.

Arnold didn't know what to say. He tried to think of something smooth, but shot all of his ideas down. He gently took Helga's hand and whispered, "_Sorry it took me eight years_."

All Helga wanted to do was melt into his arms and stay in them forever. It was real. It was happening. Arnold liked her.

"I'm not gonna forgive you that easily," Helga surprised herself with a witty response.

Arnold's smile grew, "I think I could manage to make a few more apologies." He pressed his lips to hers once again.

**Day Twenty-Nine: Sunday Shocker**

**Miss Popular Post #30: OMFG MOST AMAZING THING EVER Sunday 3:04 a.m.**

Prom was incredible for like a thousand reasons. I looked good, danced with all the cute boys, and convinced H- to come!

And yes, it's true. There's a new couple in Hillwood. . . and there's a video to prove it! Click this link to see the most romantic thing that's ever happened in real life!

Until next time. . . _Miss Popular._

_H-A!-H-A!_

"Good morning!" a sweet voice called as Arnold's bedroom door flew open. Helga's eyes opened to see Arnold's sleeping face next to hers. His hand was draped around her waist.

_Am I dressed? _she wondered as she felt her body. Gym shorts and tank top. _Phew. _

But last night really happened! She could clearly remember the awkward conversation about how far to take their relationship since they had only been together for a few hours. Helga had laughed, she really didn't care what they did, considering the fact that even in sleep she wanted him. But they agreed to take it slow. Or as slow as you can take it when, technically, second base wasn't the issue.

A smile returned to Helga's face as she watched Arnold sleep. Her heart thudded again.

"Arnold, wake up!" Gertie called as she walked over to the bed. Helga quickly shut her eyes and tried to pretend to be asleep. Gertie couldn't help but laugh, "Ah, dear Eleanor, did you enjoy your night?"

Helga sat up in bed and smiled. "Yeah, it was fine," she replied. Arnold suddenly shot up when his hand hit the bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Grandma, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"It's almost noon. I figured you should wake up sometime today," she laughed before shutting the door and returning downstairs.

Arnold fell back in bed, smiling brightly at his sky light. Helga couldn't help but stare at his exposed upper body."Hey, Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"What ever happened to your pink bow?"

Helga ran her hand through her hair and shrugged. "I wore it when I slept walked over here a few days ago," Arnold laughed, "But I put it back in my room. Why?"

"I've just always wondered why you never wear it. I always liked it on you," he shrugged before wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her back on the bed. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"Don't you think we should get up?" she laughed.

"Probably. . . eh, I don't want to."

"Me either."

Helga's phone started ringing. Arnold reluctantly let her go and watched her walk across his room to her bag. "Hello?"

"_Finally _one of you answers!" Brainy released a sigh of relief, "Gerald's called Arnold like a hundred times. Phoebe was a second away from a panic attack. You're lucky to be answering to me."

"Wait, what? Why is everyone freaking out?"

Arnold sat up, resting his arms on his knees. Helga sat by his side, phone pressed to her ear.

"Arnold's had his phone off all night and we haven't heard from you all morning. We were worried. Well, _they _were worried."

"There's nothing to worry about. We're both okay."

Brainy couldn't help but laugh, "Just sleeping in after all that passionate sex, huh?"

"Brainy!" Helga screamed. "No. That's not it at all."

Arnold was surprised by Helga's outcry, "What?"

"I'm done talking to you," she said to the phone. "Here," Helga handed the phone to Arnold before picking up her bag and going to the bathroom to change.

"What did you say to her?"

"That you two were sleeping in late because of all the passionate sex you had last night."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "That didn't happen."

"Okay," Brainy replied skeptically. "Well, thank God you guys are finally up. You need to keep your phone on, man. Gerald's been worried."

"Why would he be worried?"

Arnold heard Gerald fight to grab the phone, "Because you're in the evil clutches of Helga!"

"Gerald. She's not evil!"

"You say that now, but just you wait. I know I'm right. . . I'm right, right?"

"Gerald, she never was evil. So, she picked on us, big deal. That was like eight years ago."

"Obviously you've gotten over it."

"Yeah, and you should too. I thought we were all friends now."

"She's not my _favorite_ person to be around."

"Oh, shut up, Gerald. You've tolerated her for like fourteen years, I think you can handle a little bit longer," Brainy snapped before taking back the phone. "Anyways, Rhonda kept calling me saying she wanted to gather everyone up. I really think she just wants to question you and Helga. I'd be careful about what you do today."

"Thanks for the warning," Arnold laughed.

"See you later, Arnold."

"Ok, bye."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. . . break her heart and I will kill you."

Arnold tried not to laugh at Brainy's defensive actions. Until he remembered what happened to Jonah. "Duly noted." Arnold hung up the phone and rested it on his dresser.

He couldn't stop smiling. It actually happened! Helga Geraldine Pataki was his girlfriend! After almost nine years of pure torture for the girl, he finally felt the same way.

* * *

**A/N: The song Arnold sings is "Just the Girl" by The Click Five.**


	11. Day 29 and 30

**The Blog Project**

**Day Twenty-Nine: Running for Safety **

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

"Avoid Rhonda at all costs," Arnold laughed as he handed Helga her phone. In the past two minutes she was gone, she'd received three text messages from Rhonda, asking where she was.

"Wow," Helga replied as she let her fingers slide across her phone.

"I think our safest bet is to stay indoors, lock all the windows and doors and not answer our phones."

Helga laughed before dropping her phone to the floor. "Alright." Arnold rose to his feet and kissed Helga quickly before grabbing his clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

Helga immediately collapsed back onto his bed, eyes fixed on the afternoon sun hovering over head. The heat beat down through the window, a sign that summer was only a few weeks away. A smile reappeared on her face as she inhaled the wonderful scent of her _boyfriend_. She couldn't help but release a girly squeal.

Life was perfect.

_H-A!-H-A!_

Arnold rested his elbow's on Helga's exposed knees and smiled back at her. Her ripped jeans were covered in grass stains but she didn't care. Arnold laughed and wiped the dirt off her face. The two were at the park, where a game of catch turned into an innocent tackling, but mostly flirty, game of catch. Helga rested the football behind her head as she stretched out in the grass, smiling at the sky.

Staying indoors became an issue when Arnold's grandma showed up in his room for the second time dressed in her luau attire: coconut bikini top and grass skirt. Arnold shut his eyes and politely asked his grandmother to leave. She didn't leave without a fight, but eventually Arnold decided that going out would be better. They chose the park because it would be the last place Rhonda would ever come.

"Oh, no!" Arnold cried as he quickly rose to his feet. He held his hand out to Helga, never taking his eyes off the crowd of kids.

"We don't get a minute of peace, do we?" Helga laughed before grabbing Arnold's hand and running away from the group of students.

Helga was laughing too hard to run very far. She didn't know why she found this entire ordeal funny. It just sounded so. . . so unlike Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Rhonda, Socialite Princess of Hillwood, was chasing after Helga G. Pataki for details about her new relationship with Arnold.

"Helga, why are you laughing?" Arnold asked.

"You don't find this funny?" she gasped between breaths.

"Should I?"

"I. . .I don't know. This just whole thing. . . I think I'm just in shock over everything," her laughs finally quieted down.

Arnold quickly looked behind Helga. Rhonda was walking quickly, a few fellow classmates following behind her. Arnold grabbed Helga's hand, happy that she had finally stopped laughing, and ran.

He didn't know why he wanted to get away. He assumed he was scared. He just knew that with Rhonda. . .it wouldn't be pretty. Thousands of personal questions that stuck awkward nerves. That was terrifying.

The couple had made it out of the park and were running down the streets of Hillwood, surprised that Rhonda still stayed close behind them. Arnold, thinking quickly, pulled Helga down a random alley. He quickly pressed her back to the wall, covering her body with his. He tried to keep his breath quiet.

Helga continued to fight back laughter. This day was insane.

Arnold didn't know how long he stood covering Helga. He was certain that Rhonda was gone, but he didn't feel like moving. There was a comforting silence between the two as their chests met with each even breath.

"I think we're safe," Helga whispered.

"Well, we can never be too careful," Arnold joked before surprising Helga with a kiss.

**Day Thirty: Running Only Gets You So Far**

Mrs. Jay had been waiting all day for her favorite English class. Even though teachers really weren't supposed to play favorites, it was hard not to. Who wouldn't love this class? It was like not loving a puppy!

Mrs. Jay quickly arranged the desks into a circle, smiling as Harold and Sid entered the classroom. The two were laughing hysterically, but they quieted down as Nadine and Sheena stepped inside.

Shortly after the girl's arrival, all of the students managed to make it in before the bell rang. Mrs. Jay was smiling brightly at her students. Although this blog project ended up becoming something she didn't expect, she was pleased with the results. She reunited a class of old friends, created new friendships, and even a new relationship.

But, sadly, all good things must come to an end.

"We have reached the last day of our project," Mrs. Jay announced sadly.

"Aw, great, that means we have to go back to _Moby Dick_," Harold grumbled. The class groaned.

"Yes, but you still have one more post to write. And you're welcome to continue blogging, if you really enjoy it." Mrs. Jay watched as a few girls nodded enthusiastically at this option. "But today, we will not be doing them in class."

"What? Why not?" Curly asked.

"Because I want you to be able to do them tonight, uninterrupted by friends, or work, or the class bell. I want you to take tonight's prompt very seriously. So, let's get back on track and do some _Moby Dick_. We last left off talking about the harpooners: Queequeg, Tashtego, Daggoo and Fedallah."

No one was paying much attention and Mrs. Jay became frustrated. "Okay, can anyone tell me what's happening?" Phoebe raised her hand. No one else moved. "That's what I thought. Guys, why aren't you paying attention?"

"I'm still mad at Arnold and Helga," Rhonda replied before turning her back to the two.

Mrs. Jay resisted the urge to slap her palm to her forehead. "What happened this weekend? Besides the obvious," Mrs. Jay smiled at Arnold and Helga. Both shared a quick smile.

Rhonda huffed, "They completely _ran away _from us! They've been avoiding us all day, sneaking off and hiding from our sight." After Arnold and Helga had slipped down the alley, Rhonda gave up. She still pursued them at school, knowing that there were less hiding spots. But they were good at hiding.

"I can see why. You're probably scaring them," Sid laughed.

"Well, maybe if they'd just tell us what I want to know, I'd leave them alone."

Helga snorted, "I know what you want to know. And now you'll never know."

"Ah, this is confusing me!" Harold cried.

The class laughed. Not at Harold's stupidity, but because it reminded them of a simpler time.

Rhonda wouldn't let up. "Seriously, just tell us what we want to know and we'll leave you alone."

"No," Arnold replied. He still had no idea what she wanted to know, but if Helga wasn't going to say anything, neither was he.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not your business. I don't see you guys bugging Gerald and Phoebe," Helga shot back.

Everyone turned their attention to the other couple, then looked back at Arnold and Helga.

"We don't _need _to know with them. We need to with you because of your relationship."

"We've been together for two days."

"I meant your _past _relationship, as bully and victim," Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Why has it suddenly changed?"

Helga immediately tensed. No one knew about her big FTi confession, not even Phoebe!

"We grew up," Arnold offered.

"Lie. Oh, come on, I know deep down there's something you're not telling us! Something had to have happened between you two since fourth grade that made you want to be together. We're not stupid."

"Could've fooled me," Helga laughed.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand," Mrs. Jay addressed no one. She tried to calm the class, "Let's just leave them alone, okay? If they want to tell us, they will."

"But then they'll never tell!"

"So, that's their choice."

"I'm not letting up on this, you two! I know I may look stupid, but I've heard some things."

Helga met Rhonda's sly eyes. "Like what?"

Rhonda's eyes shot to Lila.

All of the color drained from Helga's face. _Of fucking course, _Helga clenched her jaw. Obviously, Lila didn't see her past threat as vicious any more. The atmosphere in the room suddenly tensed from a joking questioning to a serious interrogation.

"What did you say?" Helga asked.

Lila sunk lower in her chair, "I'm really sorry, Helga. But you should't care now."

"What's she talking about?" Brainy asked Phoebe, although he had a slight idea. Phoebe shrugged, she was just as lost as everyone else.

"I still do. You swore." Helga rose to her feet.

"Swore what?" Gerald asked Eugene. Eugene shook his head.

Arnold forced Helga back into her chair. He knew she would've ripped Lila's head off. Over what, he wasn't sure, but obviously it was a big deal to Helga. He had a small idea that it had to do with her feelings for him, but he wasn't certain.

"I know I did, but it's been almost nine years. I figured it wouldn't matter now," Lila smiled.

"Well, you figured wrong!"

It clicked for Arnold then. Lila had known about Helga's feelings for him. "Helga, shh, it's okay," Arnold whispered.

Helga sunk back in her chair, glaring at Rhonda and Lila.

Mrs. Jay took advantage of the silence, "Alright, I'm not too sure what just happened, but-"

"Helga has loved Arnold since fourth grade."

Even though Rhonda thought of Helga as a friend, she found it impossible to keep that secret to herself. She couldn't believe it! _Since fourth grade! _Rhonda felt bad about revealing Helga's secret, but she thought they had a right to know. It was mind-blowing! And Rhonda figured Helga would've brought it up eventually.

"Oh. . ._God_," Arnold sunk lower in his chair, shutting his eyes. He could almost feel the heat radiating off of Helga's body from anger and embarrassment.

Everyone's jaws were on the floor, except the five who knew (Phoebe, Lila, Brainy, Arnold and Rhonda), even Mrs. Jay was surprised. She'd known about Helga's feelings, but she had no idea they went back so far.

"No way!" Curly laughed.

"Willikers! I'm thinkin' she's jokin', right?" Stinky asked Harold. Harold laughed. The other boys joined in while the girls kept quiet.

Helga felt familiar emotions of embarrassment being washed away by anger.

"Leave her alone," Arnold said. The boys continued to laugh. Arnold raised his voice, "I said _shut up_!"

The class went silent. Mrs. Jay ran a hand through her black hair, uncertain if she should punish her students or not. Luckily, the bell decided for her.

"See you all tomorrow! You better be excited about _Moby Dick_!"

_H-A!-H-A!_

Rhonda felt really bad. She felt so bad that she tried to think of the perfect apology.

"Helga," Rhonda grabbed her arm as she turned from her locker. She immediately retracted it as Helga faced her. "Look, I just wanted to apologize. It was a totally bitchy thing for me to do."

Helga didn't respond.

"I just. . .don't believe it, I guess. I mean you _hated _Arnold."

"Obviously, I didn't."

"You're a pretty good actress, Pataki."

"Thanks," Helga laughed. "If you tell anyone else, I will have to kill you. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Understood."

"That goes for Lila too."

"I'm _ever so _scared," Lila teased as she walked past the two girls towards the parking lot.

"I'll talk to you later," Rhonda waved. "I'm sorry," she mouthed before turning on her heel and leaving school.

"Aww, how cute! You two girls kiss and make-up?"

Helga shut her eyes and socked her fist back, feeling better that she finally let some of her anger out. Brainy laughed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I really should learn to avoid standing behind you."

"That would be best," Phoebe replied before Helga could.

"You guys ready?" Arnold asked as he appeared behind Helga. He quickly took her hand in his, smiling.

"I have to go pick up my sister," Brainy waved before heading in the opposite direction, "See you tomorrow."

"We're going to my house, right?"

"Yeah, man," Gerald replied. The two couples began walking home, whispering to their partner.

Helga smiled, "Today was pretty bad, huh?"

Arnold replied, "Well, you didn't kill anyone, so I'd say it was a good day."

"Shut up," she playfully rammed his shoulder with hers.

Once they reached Arnold's house, the four immediately went to Arnold's room, slightly eager to find out what the prompt for their final blog would be.

Phoebe quickly signed onto his computer, clearing her throat as she found the link, "Day Thirty: Critique this entire project, filling in with your personal thoughts on every day and the effects it had on your life."

"So, we have to go back an entire month?" Gerald groaned.

"I don't think she expects a day-by-day thing. More of a general, weekly effect," Phoebe offered.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's worry about this later. Let's watch TV or something. I need to relax."

"Because we all know you've had a really hard day," Gerald replied in a babying voice.

"Back off, Geraldo."

Gerald held his hands up in defeat. "Alright."

Helga smirked as she collapsed on Arnold's bed and turned on his TV. Hours quickly passed and the four friends talked, laughed and watched TV.

"Alright, I gotta go home for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow guys," Phoebe forced Gerald off the bed and down the stairs.

"Hey you," Arnold smiled as he pulled Helga even closer to him.

"Hi," Helga laughed as Arnold nuzzled her neck. "I missed you today. I only have one class with you, and that's when everyone stares."

"Well, they'll get over the shock eventually. Then we'll be free to make out in class whenever we want," Arnold laughed at the idea.

Helga laughed. "Oh, please, like anyone would let that happen!"

"They didn't stop us at prom."

"Because everyone was dumbfounded."

Arnold laughed, "True. But, oh. . .wait."

"What?"

"We're alone now."

Helga laughed and looked around, acting as if she hadn't realized. Of course she knew they were. She had been sending Phoebe telepathic messages for the past half an hour before she left. Helga had loved him since she was three, and now that she finally had him, she wanted to be alone with him. Often.

"I hadn't noticed," she teased.

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Don't get smart with me, Pataki."

"Is that a threat?"

"May-" Arnold was cut off by Helga's lips crashing into his. He was happy that they'd no longer need to carry on a conversation.

Not that he didn't like talking with Helga, no, he loved it. It was something he'd look forward too, since Helga was unpredictable and would say whatever she thought of. But he enjoyed kissing her more.

He wasn't a manwhore or anything. He just had never been kissed by someone so passionately that he'd forget to stop for air. He had also never been unaware of his thoughts when kissing someone. Kissing Helga always made him slip into a thoughtless, dizzying haze where all he would focus on was her. Her soft, supple lips. Her silky hair as he ran his fingers through it. Her body - the way it practically melted into his. He knew what he could do to her with one touch, he'd seen it in her eyes and smile, but she drove him absolutely, stark-raving mad. She was beautiful. And he could have her any time he wanted. But over the past two days, he'd learned a lot of self-control.

The sudden alarm sound made both Helga and Arnold jump apart. Helga rolled her eyes when she realized it was her cell phone. Her father never called her, so she knew it was important. She tried to catch her breath before answering the phone. Arnold held her close, letting her stay straddled over his lap as she spoke on the phone.

He was still breathless when Helga finally hung up.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," she muttered.

"Don't tell me," Arnold sighed.

"He has some client dinner and wants me to go," she groaned. Arnold kissed her forehead, smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, alright? We'll walk to school and you can rant about how awful the dinner was."

Helga giggled as she walked to the front door. Arnold followed behind, laughing too. "Alright, Football Head."

He rested against the doorframe, smiling down at her, "Still?"

"Of course. I may be your girlfriend, but I'm still Helga G. Pataki!" Arnold smiled as the door shut. He turned up to his room, heart still beating at a quick pace. He sighed as he collapsed on his bed, ruminating on this crazy, wild, unforgettable weekend. He sat for a while, staring through the skylight at the sun setting sky, trying to figure out his exact feelings for a certain girlfriend. Why did he miss her so much? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Didn't he have homework to do? He did, but he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot. He wasted most of the night staring at the sky, running through thousands of moments with Helga, trying to put his puzzle of emotions together.

Later, Arnold pulled up his blog, smiling as he began typing up his last post.

**Short Man Post #30, Prompt: Critique. Monday 9:34 p.m.**

_This project changed my life. For better and for worse. It's worse because I'm pretty sure W is still thirsting for my blood or my head smeared across concrete for attacking him and pushing him off the pier. We'll see how that goes. . ._

_But this project changed my life for the better because it made me realize something I never would've on my own. _

_Looking back at my life, I put up with a lot of teasing and torment. A lot. It was constant, happening daily from Kindergarten up until the beginning of the project. And why did I put up with it? Sure, I lost my cool once or twice, but it wasn't anything seriously awful. I never hurt her. _

_But why did I put up with it? Why didn't I fight back? I'm sure this would've been a different story entirely if it was a guy picking on me. . .but it wasn't. It was a girl. _

_A mean, sweet, angry, beautiful girl who had managed to get under my skin. She managed to be the one thing to drive me insane. She made me paranoid about turning corners and made me want to reach out and help her - despite what she said. _

_Throughout the years, she made me want to hide away to avoid conflict and stand up and defend myself at the same time. She brought out the jealous, angry, scared, rock star side of me. All sides of me I didn't even know existed. She showed me the vulnerable, passionate, broken, emotional side of her I'm sure she's not even seen. We bring out the best and the worst in each other. We compliment each other well. Even if she'd never admit it, we work well together, in and out of school._

_This project brought me back to her - back to my memories of childhood, back to fourth grade. Back to when I realized something I would never know, until now _

Arnold abruptly rose from his desk chair, pulling out his cell phone and texting Helga. She said she'd just arrived home. Arnold hurried over, not telling her he was showing up. He scaled the tree outside her window, knocking gently. Confused, she opened it, only to step back with surprise. Before she could even react with a breath Arnold had his lips on hers.

It didn't matter that he'd only been dating her for two days, he'd known her his entire life. It didn't matter if she didn't believe him, she would eventually. It didn't matter that their entire school would think he was nuts, they had no idea what happened between the two.

Nothing mattered except that moment, when he slowly pulled back and said, "I love you, Helga."


End file.
